Aviatophobia
by Fen2011
Summary: Danny has a fear of flying but is it justified? Set during Danny and Martin's flight home in silent partner.
1. Chapter 1

My plot bunnies have recently gone through a mental stage and forced me to write this fic. But to anyone that is/has been reading Deception and No Mas I am continuing them. Anyway back to Aviatophobia (the fear of flying) it is based during the season 1 episode Silent Partner – hope you enjoy.

I say this in every fic and chapter, but I will say it again. This fic would not be possible without my beta anmodo – who in her only right is an incredibly talented writer.

Disclaimer: - Although I wish I owned Without a Trace and its characters – unfortunately I do not, so please don't sue me.

**Aviatophobia**

"So I guess you white collar, silver spoon guys are not accustomed to flying with normal people?" Danny baited, as he walked through San Diego airport with Martin.

"What?" Martin exclaimed. He shook his head, he really shouldn't be surprised – Danny had been like this to him since the day he joined the team. Why couldn't Danny drop it? What the hell was his problem? So what? He'd grown up in a big house and had gone to a private school. But if Danny really knew what his childhood was like, maybe he would change his attitude – but he doubted it.

"You know, a commercial plane: packed in like cattle with crappy, dried-out food," Danny reeled off. He glared at Martin – what the hell was his problem? Didn't he understand how lucky he was? Didn't he know how lucky he was to have a loving family, a roof over his head and a hot meal on the table? Didn't he know how lucky he was that he didn't live in fear that he wouldn't wake up one morning? Because that's what he lived with; every day of his crappy childhood.

"What's your problem man?" Martin yelled as he stopped and glared at him.

"My problem?" Danny exclaimed. "Man, if you only knew!"

Martin shook his head. "Whatever! Are we getting on the plane or not?"

Danny looked passed Martin and grinned. "No, we shouldn't," he replied in a distant tone.

"Danny," Martin started. "What are you talking about?"

"Why fly on a commercial plane, where you are crammed next to weird, sweaty people who want to talk to you about their collection of lunchboxes or some other equally weird collection," Danny said with a slight grin.

Martin couldn't help but chuckle slightly. "So how do you propose to achieve this?" he asked.

"Well if I am not mistaken – that is the FBI plane," Danny said, as he pointed in the direction of the gleaming white Gulfstream jet

"And your point is…" Martin trailed off.

"We are FBI agents, I reckon we can wrangle a spot on that plane," Danny said with a smirk.

"Really?" Martin said with raised eyebrows. But all he could think was that he wouldn't have to sit in a tiny seat in between Danny and some weirdo. At least on the FBI plane – despite its size he could get away from Danny and write up the report in peace.

"Of course. I can get us a spot on that plane," Danny said grinning. "Watch and learn Fitzy, watch and learn."

Martin shook his head as he watched Danny flash his ID and walk across to the gleaming white Gulfstream jet. "Man what if-"

"What if your father or some other brass has ordered the plane and its flying to DC?" Danny started.

Martin rolled his eyes. "Yes, basically," he said. He knew Danny wouldn't drop it anytime soon that he was the son of the Deputy Director of the FBI. Didn't Danny realise how shitty it was to be the Deputy Director's son – that everyone judged him by his father not as an individual?

"I may have not been born with a silver spoon in my mouth but I still know a thing or two," Danny said as he strode, confidently towards the plane. He walked into the plane and began to talk to the pilot.

"Yo, Martin," Danny yelled out of the plane a few minutes later. "You're not going to believe this, but the plane's going to New York to pick up some brass – and it's empty."

"And your point is?" Martin asked, trying to hide his grin.

"The point is, my man, we have the plane to ourselves," Danny said as he made a sweeping gesture towards the plane.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You know the most dangerous part about flying is the journey to and from the airport."

"Martin, if you are trying to diminish my fears, you are failing," Danny said nervously. He dug his nails into the armrests as the plane hit another patch of turbulence

"But then again, if the autopilot fails and struts deploy, we maybe a little bit screwed," Martin started with an evil grin.

"What!" Danny exclaimed.

"Well, the plane will go into a series of violent dives and inclines. The forces that will be exerted on the plane will be so great that – well the plane will probably break apart," Martin continued, as he tried to keep a straight face. He knew it was cruel – but it was payback, for all the comments Danny had made throughout the case. He watched as Danny paled and tightened his grip on the arm rests. "And it's a long way down," he added and looked out of the window for a dramatic affect.

Danny winced; he closed his eyes and tried to take a calming breath. Why the hell was Martin doing this to him? What the hell had he done to him? Sure he had been a bit of a jerk, but he had never played on Martin's fears – not that he knew what they were. "And you know this because you're a pilot?"

"No, I just know a bit about planes," Martin replied. He looked at Danny; he could see the fear in his eyes. He knew he should stop but after the shit Danny had put him through in the last few weeks – how much harm could he be doing? "As you know, planes like everything else in this world are built by the lowest bidder. So the engineer has been working a long shift and rushes the last couple of rivets. Anyway the panel looks fine until at 35,000 feet it flies off into the engine – causing it explode. Sure a plane can fly with one engine, but it can't fly with one wing."

"Fuck off, Martin," Danny yelled, as he unfastened his seatbelt and stormed to the other side of the plane. "You know what? After the last couple of days, I was willing to give you another chance – but now, maybe I was right about from the beginning; you are just like your dad – a cold-hearted bastard."

"Oh and you are holier that thou?" Martin replied sarcastically.

"No. I don't think that," Danny yelled back. He stared out the window. He was so scared that he either felt like he was coming to throw up or pass out - both sounded better that he felt now.

"Sure you don't," Martin muttered under his breath. He sighed and looked out the window. What he hell was Danny's problem? Why couldn't drop it? The plane shuddered violently and Martin frowned - that wasn't turbulence. He glanced across at Danny, who remained tense. The plane made another violent shudder to the right – he felt his heart leap into his mouth this was defiantly not normal. He looked over at Danny again to see him begin to unfasten his seatbelt. "Danny, sit down!"

"What?" Danny exclaimed. "Oh now think you can tell me what to do!"

"Please Danny, just do it," Martin said in a nervous voice.

Danny frowned as he sat and fasten his seatbelt tightly. There was something in Martin's voice that made a shiver run down his spine. "Martin," Danny said – fear evident in his voice

"I dunno – it's probably nothing."

"Martin, if you are messing with my head again…" Danny trailed off.

"I'm not, Danny, I swear to you. I don't know what's wrong but something is!" Martin replied

"H-How do you k-know that," Danny stammered.

"Because I flew a lot when I was a kid," Martin explained. "And this is not normal," he said as the plane continued to shudder violently.

Danny stifled back a panicked scream when he heard an explosion and the plane began to feel like it was falling out of the sky. He closed his eyes and dug his finger nails into the armrests as he heard the cockpit alarms sound. He was vaguely aware of someone yelling that they were going down and for the first time in years, he prayed. The next thing he knew he was being violently thrown around and heard the deafening sound of crumpling of metal – before everything went deathly silent.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Leaning back in his chair, Jack glanced at his watch – it was late. The case was closed and he was going to send his team home. They had worked several cases back to back and he could tell his team needed a break, so he was going to send then home and let them come in late tomorrow. He sighed as he heaved himself up and wandered into the bullpen.

"Everyone go home – you can do the paperwork tomorrow," Jack said tiredly.

"Are you sure?" Viv said as she started to pack up.

"Yeah – I'm beat. I left a message on Danny's cell. So go home," Jack yawned.

Sam looked from her desk. "The boys have caught the 1140 United flight, barring delays in LAX, they should be in just before ten."

"That's if they didn't kill each other on the way over," Viv added with a small smile.

"They will be fine," Jack replied, trying to sound confident.

"Sure will they will, Jack – just as soon as they have crawled out of their caves and stopped trying to kill each other with spears," Sam joked. She looked across at Viv who was stifling back a laugh.

"Seriously, Jack, did you really think that sending them across the country would make them rely on each other," Viv commented as they began to walk towards the elevators.

"Yes. They would've been forced to rely on each other and secondly, I wouldn't have to deal with them while they duke it out," Jack replied with a smile.

"So they will come back from this case - changed men," Sam added with a smile.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Massive thanks to anmodo for betaing this chapter without her none of my fics would be possible. Thanks to everyone that has reviewed.

**Chapter 2**

Slowly opening his eyes, Danny blinked with confusion at the twisted metal frame and exposed wires. What the hell had happened? Why did his whole body ache? Why did his head hurt? Shivering slightly, he pulled his light jacket closer to his body. Letting his eyes adjust to the inky darkness, he tried to work out what had happened and where they were. Using his 'night vision' and the various sparks from the exposed wires, he surveyed his surroundings-- twisted metal, the sparking wires, the wreckage that surrounded him. What had happened? Then it hit like a shot to the stomach. San Diego… getting a spot on the FBI plane… fears… Martin baiting his fears… Martin shouting a warning and – and the plane crashed. He turned to one side and emptied the contents of his stomach onto the floor. Where was Martin? Was he dead? Was the pilot dead? Was he alone? Where was he?

With trembling fingers, he slowly unfastened his seatbelt and looked around. To the right of him, he saw Martin slumped in his chair. He felt as though the air had been sucked out of his lungs. Was he the only one alive? Carefully, he stepped over the twisted metal which was once the plane's cabin. Inhaling sharply, he saw blood trickling down Martin's face. He looked at Martin's pale complexion; he didn't look as though he was breathing. Danny felt himself begin to panic – what would he do if Martin was critically injured? What would he do if Martin was dead? What would he do if he was the only one alive and help never came? Staring at Martin, he slumped against the wall and held his head in his hands. He knew he should check on Martin and the pilot, but fear and panic was overwhelming him. If he closed his eyes tightly enough maybe he when he opened them again he would be in the office debating theories with the team – but somehow he knew this wouldn't happen.

Taking a deep breath, Danny tried to pull himself together. Martin needed his help and he didn't even know what the pilot's condition was. He somehow forced himself to stand. Feeling his knees begin to buckle, he grabbed the wall for support. He closed his eyes and took a few more deep breaths. Opening his eyes again, he waited for the dizziness to pass. Slowly, he walked over to Martin to check him. He had to know what his condition was, then he could deal with it. He had already wasted enough time as it was. With a shaking hand, he checked for a pulse. He let out a breath that he hadn't realised that he was holding when he found a strong, steady pulse.

"Martin, wake up. Come on, man, you're scaring me," Danny pleaded desperately as he tapped Martin's face. He felt himself panicking again when he got no response. "Please Martin, wake up."

Checking Martin's pulse again, he was relived to find it remained the same. Martin's breathing was strong and steady. He was just unconscious. It was just a matter of time before he woke up – if he woke up. Danny sighed and raked his hands through his hair. There was nothing he could do for Martin right now – but he could check on the pilot. Slowly and cautiously, Danny made his way to cockpit. He inhaled sharply as he scanned the cockpit – the pilot was slumped against the controls. He took a couple of deep breaths before he stepped forward toward the pilot. When he found no pulse, he slumped against the wall of the cockpit. He knew what had happened – the pilot died saving them. He had to get out here. He found himself almost running through what was once the plane. He burst out of the wreckage and collapsed on the ground outside. He felt his body shake as panic took hold. The pilot was dead, and Martin was unconscious. Pulling his knees up to his chest, he took some time to take in his surroundings.

He was surrounded by whiteness, that had spots of rocky terrain. He shivered as the icy cold wind bit into his body. He was in the middle of nowhere – as far as he could see there was nothing - nothing but mountains and snow. He let his head fall into his heads and let a few tears escape. He was going to die out here.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Are the boys in yet?" Jack asked as he wandered through the bullpen.

"Not that I have seen," Viv replied as she walked to her desk with a mug of steaming coffee.

Sam looked up from her desk and smiled. "I haven't seen them. Do you think they are still alive?" she asked in a light-hearted tone.

"How many times do have I have to tell you two – they _will _come back and they _will _have bonded. They _will _make a great team," Jack stated.

"Have you been taking something? Because this is Danny and Martin we are talking about. The last time—sorry--the only time I have seen them together they have been at each other's throats," Viv exclaimed.

"They will be fine, they just need-"

"They just need to get the cavemen out of them," Sam finished. "The million dollar question is how long is that going to take?"

"You obviously have little faith in me. Viv remember when Danny joined the team – what did you think?" Jack started.

"Jack, it's not that I don't think that Martin wasn't a great choice, its just-" Sam said

"We know Danny and Martin will make a great team eventually. They are two young men who are marking their territory and they will stop – but as Sam said – when?" Viv cut in

Jack smiled and shook his head. He had known that Danny and Martin had the 'right stuff' from the moment he had meet them. He knew as soon as they had settled their differences they would make a great team – but it was a question of how long would it take. "Anyway back to the original question – has anyone heard from the boys?"

"Not today," Sam replied. "I haven't heard from them since Martin phoned from the airport."

"They probably got held up in traffic or something," Viv reassured

"Surprisingly, I am not that bothered. They must have got back after midnight. So I will give them a break – a small one. If they are not here in a few minutes, they will be doing overtime for free," Jack joked. He smiled as he picked up a stack of paperwork and sat down at the table.

**A few hours later **

Leaning back in her chair, Viv sighed. They had been doing paperwork for hours and it didn't feel like they had made any headway. "This is one thing they forgot to put in the recruitment leaflet. They never tell you how much paperwork you will have to do," she commented.

Jack smirked. "Well I don't know about you, but I have done over half," he joked

"I think paperwork should come with a health warning," Sam added. "Anyway…now I am worried? Where are Danny and Martin?"

Jack looked up and scanned the bullpen. "They haven't called in yet?" he asked nervously.

"No," Viv replied, concern building in her voice. "What time did you tell Danny to come in?"

Jack looked down at his watch inhaled sharply. "They should have been here three hours ago," he exclaimed. "Viv try and contact Danny – Sam you try and get hold of Martin," Jack ordered. He closed his eyes briefly as Sam and Viv started ringing the boys home and cell phones. He held his head in his hands. Why was he so nervous? They were only three hours late. But his gut told him otherwise – something had happened to his agents.

"Jack!"

"Yeah!" Jack answered in a startled tone.

"I have no reply from Danny's home phone and his cell is going straight to voice mail," Viv said concern evident in her voice.

"Same here," Sam added.

"Ok," Jack said as he took a deep calming breath, raking his hands through his hair. "Ok, the boys have probably slept in so there's no point in-"

"Freaking out," Viv cut in. They hadn't slept in – she didn't know how she did, but she did. If they were going to be late, they would have phoned in. Mostly because of the job, but also because the wrath of Jack Malone.

"Yes," Jack continued in a distant tone. "Ok right, we need to…" he stammered as he raked his hands through his hair again to pull himself together. "Viv, go to Danny's. Sam, go to Martin's. I will stay to deal with them were they turn up."

Jack rubbed his face wearily, even though he had slept for hours last night – it felt as though he hadn't slept in weeks. He watched Viv and Sam hurried off towards the elevators. He hoped they return shortly with the boys or at least a phone call to say they were fine – but he doubted it. Maybe the job had made him paranoid – but his gut was screaming at him. He knew something had happened to them – the question was what hospital--or God forbid--morgue they were in.

He jumped slightly when the phone rang, he stared around his office and wondered how long ago Viv and Sam had gone. He stared at the caller id and inhaled sharply.

"Viv," he answered tensely

"Jack, Danny's not here and no one has seen him since he went to San Diego. I checked his answering machine and a part from the messages left by us, there was a message left from woman, presumably a date. She was supposed to meet him last night and he never showed," Viv reeled off. "Have you heard from Sam yet?"

Jack rubbed his temple – what the hell had happened to his agents?

"Jack," Sam called out tensely.

"Martin wasn't there, was he?" Jack guessed.

"No he wasn't. What about Danny?" Sam asked nervously

"No he wasn't there either. Viv checked his messages and a part from messages from us there was a message from a woman – he was supposed to meet her last night," Jack replied

"So they have been missing for-" Sam looked at her watch. "Twenty eight hours."

"Yeah," Jack agreed tiredly. "Ok start checking the hospitals and the-" He couldn't continue. He didn't want to know that his agents where dead.

"This is Danny and Martin we are talking about-"

"Yes I am aware of that. What is your point?" Jack snapped

"My point is," Sam said, ignoring Jack's snappiness. "My point is that as soon as they got to New York they would have gone their separate ways – I think we just think about looking at San Diego."

"Ok, fine. Call the airline first," Jack said shortly

Sam briefly glared at Jack but she knew his shortness came from caring about his agents. After finding the number, she returned to her desk and dialled it. She frowned when she was told the information. Martin had phoned her from the airport. He said he was just about to check in. If someone had taken Danny and Martin, someone would have seen it. Danny and Martin were two highly trained, fit guys. It would take a lot to take them against their will.

"U-mm, Jack, they never made it on to the flight."

"What?" Jack exclaimed

"I phoned the airline – they never were on that flight," Sam repeated.

"Maybe they missed it, or there wasn't enough room on it," Jack said in desperation. "Check the rest of the flights."

"I have checked all United flights and I am just about to check the rest – but Jack, they should be here by now," Sam exclaimed

Frowning, Jack knew Sam was right. "Ok, fine. U-mm, I will start checking JFK, La Guardia and every other commercial airport in the New York area. Maybe something happened to them at the San Diego airport," Jack suggested.

"If something happened, we would have heard about it. I know for sure that Danny can take care of himself. He took out one of those 350 pound 'celebrity minder' guys," Sam commented.

Jack frowned. "Fine – when did Danny take out this guy," he asked with raised eyebrows.

"Oh ages ago at a martial arts class," Sam explained with a grin.

"Oh," Jack said with a small smile. "Why were you and Danny at a martial arts class?"

"It was when I first joined the team. I saw Danny leaving - asked him off hand what he was going to do when he left work and he invited me. I never realised how graceful he is," Sam replied with a grin.

Jack smirked but his expression turned grim as he remembered why he was having the conversation. "Ok right," he stammered. "Sam I need to check all flights out of San Diego bound for New York in the last twenty four hours, I will start checking with New York airport security."

Several frustrating hours later, Viv leaned back in her chair and sighed. "I've got nothing – its as though they have disappeared off the face of this earth," she exclaimed.

"Wait. I think I have something," Sam said as spun around. "I have just got off the phone with the check in staff that was on when Danny and Martin were due to fly. She remembers them, she says they cancelled their ticket!"

"What?" Jack yelled. "How did she remember them? How did they seem?"

"Whoa Jack, calm down!" Sam said. "Apparently, they were relaxed, and she remembers them – get this -- because they were so good looking and charming!"

Viv rolled her eyes. "Did they say why they cancelled the ticket?"

"No," Sam replied somberly

Clenching his jaw, he stared as his agents empty desks. "Ok, we know Danny and Martin were at San Diego airport at 11 am yesterday, where they appeared relaxed. But they cancelled their flight back to New York," he reeled off. He looked down at his feet, he didn't want to do this but he had to. "Viv get a recent photo of the boys, Sam open a case number - the boys are missing."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Martin slowly opened his eyes and gasped in pain, as what felt like a sledgehammer had been taken to his tender skull. Slowly surveying the loose sparking wires and the twisted metal, the last thing he remembered was Danny pissing him off at the airport. He rested his head in his heads and started to massage his temples. He took a deep calming breath as he forced himself to remember what had happened. He remembered the cancelling his ticket and getting on the FBI plane with Danny. He remembered playing on Danny's fears, he remembered Danny freaking out. He gasped and inhaled sharply as he remembered the plane going down. He looked around franticly – where the hell was Danny? What if Danny's last thoughts were him taunting him. God he was such a bastard. Danny was scared of flying, he had played on those fears and the plane had crashed. He slowly unfastened his seatbelt and walked across the plane searching for Danny. He could've sworn he heard something outside. Finding an opening in the wreckage, he carefully climbed out. Martin closed his eyes briefly as he was met with the bright sunshine reflecting off the brilliant white snow. Squinting, he slowly began scan the area looking for any forms of life – looking for Danny.

"Danny," he called out when his eyes fell on a hunched figure.

Danny looked wildly around, he was sure that someone had just called his name – but how was this possible – he was the only one alive. He let his head fall into his hands. He was now hearing things.

"Danny," Martin called again as he approached the hunched figure.

Danny looked up again, he frowned. "Martin," he tried, as the figure approached him.

"That's right Danny, are you all right man?" Martin asked as he sat down next to Danny. Although he could see no obvious injuries, it didn't mean that Danny had escaped the crash completely unharmed.

"Am I all right?" Danny exclaimed. "How can I be all right? We've been in a fucking plane crash. The pilot's dead. We are in the middle of no where and I thought you were dead, too!"

"Danny, calm down. We are going to fine," Martin reassured as he slightly shook Danny's shoulders. "We are going to fine. We just have to sit tight for a day at most, then they will come and pick us up."

"What if they don't? How do you know this?" Danny rambled in a lost panicked tone.

"All planes have emergency beacons, traffic control has been monitoring our flight – so they will know our position within a couple of meters," Martin explained. "It's going to be all right man."

"You don't know that! And-and the pilot's dead – he has a wife and two kids, what are they going to do?" Danny exclaimed.

"Once we get home, we will make sure his family is looked after," Martin reassured.

"I think we should start walking now – while we still have a chance. For all we know, those beacon things don't work and air traffic control hasn't monitored a damn thing," Danny said as he stood up.

"Danny, listen to me. Sit down, shut up and listen to me!" Martin yelled. He watched as Danny slowly collapsed to the ground. "The beacons will be working and in the unlikelihood that they aren't - we stand more a chance of being found if we stay with the plane."

Danny didn't respond at first, his first instinct being to argue with Martin, but then he relented. "I guess so," Danny said quietly. "And the plane gives us shelter. I am sorry Martin, I, I just, well I dunno."

"Don't worry about it. If I had come to first and thought I was the only one left, I'd be freaking out, too," Martin reassured. "And if the plane had crashed in some city – I would be totally freaking out," he added.

"Man, if it had crashed in a city – there would a lot people around and our cell phones might actually get a signal," Danny replied, relaxing a little.

"Yes, but cities freak me out," Martin confessed.

"Seriously?" Danny started. "What's there to be freaked out in cities?"

"They are confined, lots of people and very few places to escape. Probably the complete opposite to why you get freaked out in the country," Martin exclaimed.

"I guess so. But this? Isn't the country. It's the middle of freaking nowhere. Do you think the team knows yet?" Danny asked, deep in thought.

"I dunno – I hope so. You think Jack will be worried?" Martin asked

"Yes," Danny replied with a smirk. "I pity anyone that has information – especially if they are stupid enough to withhold it from Jack."

"Do you think that he let us take it easy for a while?" Martin asked with a grin.

"I doubt it. But just so you know – Jack Malone has far greater medical knowledge that a doctor of thirty-seven years," Danny joked.

"Great," Martin replied sarcastically. He shivered slightly and pulled his jacket closed to his body. He didn't know how he was holding together right now – but he had to until Danny got his head on straight. He was terrified and cold. For one of the first times in his life, he really wanted to see his father – anything would be better that this.

The plane was two hundred miles off course and locating beacons were smashed beyond all recognition. No one knew where they were, and no one was coming to rescue them. – but Danny and Martin didn't know this. As far as they were concerned a helicopter would pick them up in a couple of hours – little did they know the search planes were searching 200 miles from their present location.


	3. Chapter 3

Huge thanks to anmodo as always for betaing this chapter for me – without her this fic wouldn't be possible. Also thanks to everyone that as reviewed, I am glad you're enjoying it.

**Chapter 3**

"So when was the first time you flew?" Danny asked, as they huddled in the wreckage as the icy wind whipped around them.

"I dunno, I guess I was a few months old," Martin replied, slightly shivering. "My parents travelled a lot when I was a kid. To begin with, I travelled with them, but soon they left me at home with a nanny."

"What was that like?" Danny asked, trying to keep the judgmental tone out of his voice.

"Which one? The travelling or the nanny?" Martin asked quietly. He waited for Danny's smart ass comments about the nanny, the comments about him being a poor little rich kid.

"I don't know. About the travelling, I guess."

"It was interesting – I was just too young to remember or appreciate it. As for the nannies, it depends on who was the nanny. Some were really cool and nice – but most weren't," Martin said in a lost, distant tone. "Some were more interested in the pay check than anything else. But the majority of them were the strict English school mistress type."

"Oh," Danny said quietly, suddenly feeling guilty for judging Martin. "So your parents weren't around much?"

"Not really. My mom was and still is a socialite. My purpose was her 'access' to a whole new level of society – you know 'society' children parties – the kind that all the great and good kids go to. My father, well he, I-I guess he was preparing me for politics from the day I was born," Martin finished quietly.

Danny looked down – not knowing what to say, but interest drove him. "U-mm, so what was your father like?" Danny asked as he tried to build a mental image of Deputy Director Fitzgerald as a father.

"He was," Martin started, but stopped. He closed his eyes as he thought back to his childhood.

_Flashback_

"_And where do you think you are going?" Victor Fitzgerald growled at his son._

"_I- I was going out to see James at his house," a thirteen year old Martin Fitzgerald stammered as he turned around to face his father._

"_After this!" Victor exclaimed holding up a test paper. He looked away; he couldn't stand it when his son stared at him with his big blue eyes. But he had to do this – Martin would thank him later when he was sitting in the White House._

"_Dad," Martin whined, as he stared at his French test paper. It was only an A-, most parents would be over the moon but not his. His father pushed him and his mother didn't really care as long as he didn't embarrass her. "I was really tired after football practice."_

"_Well then you should train harder, and then you wouldn't be so tired!" Victor replied coldly._

"_Dad, I really try, I promise, but the guys are like twice the size of me. I really do try, but 'cos I am small they always target me!" Martin exclaimed. He looked down and nervously played with his hands. After some of tackles, he could barely stand, but he knew he had keep playing._

"_I hardly believe that, Martin! You should take responsibly for your actions. Have you been drinking those protein drinks I got you?" Victor asked_

"_I tried them, but they made me sick," Martin said quietly._

"_Why didn't you tell me?" Victor asked gently. "We could have tried a different brand. Martin, I know you think I am tough on you, but I am only doing this for you."_

"_Yeah right!" Martin yelled._

"_Do not take that tone with me!" Victor yelled back. "You will thank me later in life – when you are campaigning for election."_

"_Politics!" Martin exclaimed. "Did you even think about consulting me about this? Mom! Do something!" He stared at her, eyes burning with rage._

"_You should do want your father says," Sarah Fitzgerald said in a disinterested tone. "Darling, I think we should go to the gala that Governor Wallace is holding."_

"_Of course, darling," Victor said as he kissed his wife. "I am not done with you yet!" Victor added as he glared at Martin._

"_And what are you going to do? Ground me!" Martin exclaimed. "Are you going to get a team of FBI agents to watch me?"_

"_Don't be ridiculous, Martin, I just want the best for you – that's all" Victor explained._

"_As if you care – you just don't want me to embarrass you," Martin yelled. He turned and stormed out – slamming the door behind him._

_End Flashback_

"He was kind of strict, but he just wanted the best for me," Martin said in a quiet, lost tone. He looked out of the wreckage in the blizzard that surrounded them. Were they ever going to get out of this alive? Would he ever see his father again? He let his head fall into his hands. He couldn't believe that he just told Danny of all people about his childhood.

"Martin-Martin," Danny said frowning with concern as he watched Martin let his head fall into his hands. "Hey man, are you all right?"

"U-mm what?" Martin stammered as Danny pulled him out of his deepest, darkest thoughts. "U-mm yeah, sure, I-I mean I'm fine!"

"Are you sure?" Danny asked, his voice full with emotions and concern. He looked at Martin's pale face and shaking form. He found himself panicking again – was this because of what Martin had just told him or was it the head injury?

"I'm sure," Martin replied quietly and gave Danny a small smile. "I'm fine, Danny. I promise you – but I can't wait until that helicopter picks us up."

"Tell me about it," Danny sighed as he leaned back.

Meanwhile, helicopters circled the area of the planes last 'known location'. There was nothing but snow and ice. There was no sign of the plane, no sign of the wreckage. Just how bad was the crash, the pilot thought. He looked down and sadly shook his head; in his opinion, even if they had survived the crash, the survivors probably wouldn't survive the incoming storm.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

FBI NY HQ

Jack dug his fingernails into his scalp – what the hell had happened to Danny and Martin? He didn't understand. Someone would have seen something if some had happened to his agents. He closed his eyes tightly and massaged his temples, as he could feel a headache coming on. He rubbed his tired eyes and sighed – just waiting for the phone call or appearance of Deputy Director Fitzgerald.

"Jack, what the hell happened? Where is Martin?" Victor Fitzgerald yelled as he stormed into Jack's office.

"Victor, I-I don't know," Jack stammered, not knowing what else to say.

"What! Why the hell not? My son has been on your team for a few weeks and you let something like this happen?" Victor exclaimed as he slammed his fist down on Jack's desk for added affect.

"I would never put Martin in danger!" Jack yelled back. "He and Danny Taylor were flying back from San Diego after a case. We know they made it to the airport, but they cancelled the tickets," Jack started.

"You sent my son across the country with Agent Taylor?" Victor yelled.

"Danny Taylor is a good agent and he is on my team as is your son," Jack said as calmly as he could.

"I don't care – Martin is my son and I know that Agent Taylor has no family so all decisions will be going through me!" Victor said coldly.

"Danny may have no family but I am his emergency contact, so every decision that involves the both of them - well I hate to break to you Victor but I will be making those decisions as well!" Jack yelled back. He stood up and started to pace his office. "They are my agents and I know they are alive!"

"For God's sake Jack, you don't even know what happened to them or where they are," Victor yelled.

"I am following every single lead and I will not sleep until I have found them. If I knew where they were, do you really think I would be sitting here?" Jack exclaimed.

"You're obviously not trying hard enough!" Victor yelled. "I am going to get Martin's disappearance some press coverage."

"Good, I think that will help," Jack sighed. "So are we going to a joint interview or individual ones?"

"What!"

"Danny is missing as well. I want his case to get press coverage as well," Jack explained calmly but he could feel his blood begin to boil.

"Right now, my main concern is Martin, and anyway, Agent Taylor's image will not sell – my son's will," Victor sneered.

"Danny is great agent and good kid. He's a success, he is living the American dream and if you don't think that image will sell, well I will sell it," Jack spat as he stormed out his office, unable to stay in the room with Victor Fitzgerald for a moment longer.

Viv frowned as she listened to Van Doran speaking with a couple of agents. She, like the rest of the team, had been avoiding Van Doran like the plague. She knew that she wouldn't rest until the boys had been returned safe and well. She sighed and poured herself a large mug of coffee knowing that she would be needing it. She frowned as heard the last part of Van Doran's conversation.

"I am sorry, ma'am,****but I overheard you talking about one of the FBI planes that has crashed," Viv said, as she followed a hunch.

Van Doran frowned slightly. "We don't know much, apart from, we lost contact with the plane when it was flying over the Rookies and it was flying to New York."

Viv inhaled sharply, she some how knew the answer to her next question, but asked it all the same. "Where did the flight originate from?"

"San Diego," Van Doran replied.

Closing her eyes, she somehow knew that the boys were on that flight. The boys had probably been in the plane crash, they were still missing but at least now they knew where to look. But all she could think of was that they were probably hurt and cold – she didn't want to think of the other scenario that was playing out in her head.

"Agent Johnson?" Van Doran asked as she read Viv's tense body language. "Look if you didn't think I didn't notice what case you and Jack have been working on."

Viv looked up, knowing her game was up. "Do you have the passenger manifest?" she asked quietly.

"Agents Fitzgerald and Taylor were not on it, if that's what you were going to ask," Van Doran replied.

"I-I think that they are," Viv stammered. "They may not be on the passenger manifest, but I still think that they were on the flight."

"Why do you think that?" Van Doran asked curiously

"Because," Viv started. She turned around to the group of young male agents who stood around the coffee. "Can I ask you a theoretical question?" she asked them.

"Yes ma-am," one of the agents replied nervously.

"If you were flying back across the country from a case, and you had to stopover as well. What would you do if you saw one of the FBI planes' and found out it was taking the same route as you?" Viv asked

"I would see if I could get a seat on the FBI plane and I would cancel my ticket," the young agent replied.

Viv smiled softly. "Thank you," she said to the young agent. Turning her attention back to Van Doran, she added. "That's why I think Danny and Martin were on that plane."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Somewhere on the Rocky Mountains

"Where the hell are they?" Danny exclaimed, as he paced around the wreckage. "It's been two days Martin – why the hell aren't they here?"

"I don't know Danny, but I am sure they will be here soon!" Martin replied as he rested his head against his knees.

"Didn't you hear me Martin? It's been two days! I think we should start walking while we still have a chance," Danny said as he started to storm off down the mountain.

"Danny!" Martin yelled, as he started to chase after him and tackled him. "Danny, listen to me," Martin yelled as he shook the struggling Danny. "Listen to me, man – we need to stay with the plane. When and if we do try to walk out of here, we are going to go prepared!"

"Fuck!" Danny swore. He sat up and scanned the bleak landscape – he didn't understand why people found it so beautiful. He didn't understand why people would come out to areas like this out of choice. "All I am saying is that if they don't arrive in, let's say two days, then I think we should walk out."

"I think that's a good plan, but we need to get the food, water, GPS units and the right clothing sorted," Martin explained. He looked at the wreckage and then to the mountains and wondered how they were going to walk out. He was an experienced rock climber and hiker but he doubted Danny was. "Did you ever go the mountains when you were a kid?"

"No," Danny said looking down; he really didn't want to talk about his childhood. "I went to the Everglades a couple of times though. – but they're nothing like this."

"That sounds cool. Who did you go with?" Martin asked, trying to divert Danny from continuing to panic.

"My brother, and it was cool. He use to let me drive once we got up there," Danny said in a distant lost tone.

"It must have been great to have an older brother," Martin said quietly as he tried to get Danny to open up more.

"Yeah it was – especially after our parents died. He always use make time for me," Danny said with a small smile. He closed his eyes and thought back to his childhood.

_Flashback_

_An 11 year old Danny Alvarez stood by the door with his head down. "Raffi," he whined. "Why do I have to go to school?"_

"_Because you have to, Danny and if you don't they will separate us – you know the rules," Raffi replied as he moved around their tiny apartment._

"_But Raffi I hate it and it's so boring – what's the point?" Danny exclaimed as he started to play with the frayed strap on his school bag._

_Raffi bent down in front of his little brother and held his shoulders. "Bro, you have something that I don't have and nor did Papi. You have a chance to have a far better life than I do!"_

"_What do I have?" Danny said in a slightly confused tone._

"_You have a damn good brain, Danny. You work hard at school, get a good job and make Mom and me proud," Raffi said as he gave his baby brother a gentle hug. "One of us has to have the Merc or bemmer!"_

_Danny grinned, he returned his brother's hug and ran out the door to catch the bus – little did he know that was the last time he would see his brother alive. Several hours later, Danny ran into the apartment clutching his math test paper. He was grinning from ear to ear. _

"_Raffi," he called out. "Raffi, I got an A+ on my math test!"_

_Danny looked around the empty, silent apartment. Something was wrong – he knew it. Raffi was always home when he got home from school and if he wasn't he would have left a note. He slowly started to walk to this brother's room, but stopped. Something told him that something terrible lay within those walls. But he had to go in there – what if Raffi needed his help? He nervously pushed open the door and gasped. He closed his eyes, maybe when he opened them this would all be a dream. Very slowly and hesistantly he opened them again, only to be met with the same image._

"_Raffi," he cried out and dropped down next his brother's body. He pulled the syringe out his brother's arm and threw it across the room. "No, Raffi please don't leave me. What I am going to do without you. I love you Raffi please wake, don't go," he sobbed. He cradled Raff's head in his arm and fell asleep – tears still streaming down his face._

_End of flashback_

"They found me two days later," Danny continued in a very quiet, lost tone. "I don't know. I guess I made an impression on the teachers because they noticed I was missing – at my school, that didn't usually happen."

Martin sat in stunned silence – not knowing what to say. "U-mm," he stammered. He wanted to say something lighted hearted but not insensitive, to break the silence. "U-mm, Doctor Harris would have a field day with us." He smirked hoping that Danny wouldn't see it as a dig at him.

"A field day?" Danny joked. "Man, she would have an annual conference and five book deal!"

The sat and joked on the mountainside, but what they didn't know was that two weather fronts were about collide above them. The extreme heat from the recent heat wave in Utah was about to collide with the icy mountain – causing one of the worse storms on record for the region.


	4. Chapter 4

As always huge thanks to anmodo for betaing this chapter. Also thanks to everyone that has reviewed so far – it really helps.

**Chapter 4 **

Resting his head against the cool glass, Jack asked himself, "Why was this happening?" Maybe he shouldn't of sent Danny and Martin across the country to work on a case – together. But he doubted it was the reason they were missing. He knew that they would watch each others' backs. He knew they wouldn't jeopardize each others' lives. No, there had to be a third party involved in the disappearance of his agents. Missing – Jack thought as he dug his fingernails into his scalp. He had been working missing persons for eleven years and he had been waiting… dreading for this day when someone close to him went missing. He closed his eyes – this could not be happening.

"Jack!" Viv called out as she approached her tired, guilt-ridden boss and friend. She frowned with concern when he didn't respond. "Jack," she tried again.

Slowly, he looked up to the voice that was calling his name. "Viv," he tried. "Have you got any leads?" He knew there wouldn't be, this case had been one dead end after another. It was as though the boys had disappeared off the face of the planet.

"Yes," Viv replied nervously. She had no idea how Jack would react to her news.

"What?" Jack exclaimed. "What is it? Do you know where the boys are?"

"Whoa, Jack, calm down. Okay?" Viv said calmly.

"I will not calm down until they have been returned safely and I am yelling at them for making me worry!" Jack ranted.

"Jack!" Viv exclaimed. "Are you going to let me tell you what the lead is or not?"

"I am sorry, Viv," Jack responded, raking his fingers though his untamed hair. "What have you got?"

"One of the FBI planes crashed somewhere over the Rookies," Viv started.

"And how is this relevant to Danny and Martin?" Jack exclaimed. "You said you had a lead!"

"If you would let me finish! The plane was flying from San Diego to New York," Viv explained. She stopped and let the weight of her words sink in.

"W-What?" Jack managed to stammer.

"Danny and Martin weren't on the passenger manifest, but-"

"This is Danny and Martin we are talking about. They wouldn't pass up a chance to fly on a private jet," Jack interjected solemnly. He rubbed a hand over his wearily face – now he had to deal with the lovely Deputy Director of the FBI. "Have they got a location yet?"

"Yes, but-" Viv stopped, not knowing how to phrase the next part.

"But what Viv? What aren't you telling me?" Jack demanded, he could feel his blood pressure rising. What was worse than the boys being in a plane crash?

"They haven't found anything, yet," Viv started but was soon cut off by Jack.

"What do you mean they haven't found anything?" Jack exclaimed.

"They can't find the plane or any of the wreckage," Viv said quietly.

"What? You can't just lose a 100ft plane – they are obviously aren't looking hard enough!" Jack yelled.

"Jack!" Viv exclaimed. "Calm down and listen to me. I know they are alive and they are way too stubborn to give up. They would probably stay alive just so they could annoy you once they got back."

"They don't annoy me," Jack said in a very quiet, lost voice.

"Sure they don't – they annoy me sometimes. But what I wouldn't give to have them in the office bickering with each other," Viv said gently. "We will get them back."

"I hope so Viv, I really hope so," Jack said quietly.

"We will, and then you can ground them, and chain them to their desks," Viv said light heartily

Jack produced a small smile. "Wish me luck. Now I have to deal with the wonderful Deputy Director," Jack said sarcastically.

Viv smiled. "You'll be fine. Just don't give him an inch and stand up for Danny," Viv said. She looked at Jack's slightly confused expression. "Jack, Martin has his father – who let I remind you is the Deputy Director of the FBI – Danny only has you. You have to make sure that Danny isn't passed over because of the power game."

Leaning back against the wall, he felt the weight of responsibility on his shoulders. "Don't worry," he sighed. "I promise I won't let that happen."

"I know, Jack," Viv said with a smile. "Oh and good luck."

"Thanks Viv," Jack said slightly sarcastically. He rolled his eyes. This was the moment he was dreading, when he had to tell Martin's father – the deputy director of the FBI no less – that his son had been in a plane crash. He slowly walked towards his office and rubbed his weary face. Taking a deep breath, he walked into the bear pit.

"What the hell was that about?" Victor yelled, as he stormed p to Jack. "I just want information on my son's case and you storm out – I hope this is not how you treat all of the victims' families. I will be taking this up with your supervisors."

Jack closed his eyes as Victor continued to rant, of course this wasn't how he treated the victims' families. It was just this case was striking a little to close to home. "Victor," he started quietly, "Victor, I have a lead on the case."

"You are just a cold, heartless bastard – my son could be dead or dying out there and you don't give a damn!" Victor exclaimed as he continued to rant – not hearing what Jack said.

"Victor," Jack started again. "Victor, damn-it listen to me!"'

Victor stopped and looked up, barely drawing breath. "What?" he yelled.

"We have reason to believe that Danny and Martin were in a plane crash," Jack explained – he stood and waited for Victor's onslaught of words.

"What?" Victor exclaimed – fear evident on his voice. "How do you know that, where's the evidence, is Martin okay?"

"One of the FBI planes was flying from San Diego to New York and it crashed en route," Jack explained.

"And you think my son was on that plane?" Victor started. He looked at Jack's fearful expression and knew the answer; it was all Taylor's fault. He just wished that his son wouldn't have had to mix with the scum of the earth. If he had taken a career in politics, Martin would be mixing with the right kind of people – not like Taylor and Malone. "Damn-it Jack, this has to be all Taylor's doing."

"What?" Jack said in disbelief. "Why the hell is it Danny's fault?"

"Because 'Taylor' is the reason my son is on that flight!" Victor spat.

Feeling his blood boil, he hated the way Victor Fitzgerald said Danny's name as if it was some form of insult. "Danny is a good kid, he's smart and he's a good agent. He isn't perfect, but I hate to break it to you—neither is your son," Jack said coldly.

"What?" Victor said in a cold voice as he stood over Jack.

"Your son broke major protocol on his first day and could've got our missing person killed," Jack explained in a calm voice.

"What are you trying to say?" Victor exclaimed.

"I am saying that your son isn't perfect. Nor is Danny, nor am I and I hate to break it to you, but nor are you. We are human beings – we are naturally flawed. And it's just as much Martin's fault as it's Danny's why they are on that plane – but they didn't crash it."

"Why are you so protective over Taylor?" Victor asked. "He's only an agent."

"Because I have known him for four years. And he's a good person. And my team and I are basically the closest thing to family he's had in a very long time," Jack explained. "But they are both my agents and there's nothing I wouldn't do to get them back!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Somewhere in the Rookie Mountains, CO

Danny stared at the bleak landscape. It had been four days since the crash and there had been no sign of rescue, so they had decided to walk out. He had asked Martin if he needed any help packing up the stuff they would need, but Martin had turned down the offer – telling him in a light-hearted tone that he would be in the way. Danny understood Martin's reasons, but he needed to do something. The thought of walking throughout the bleak mountainous terrain filled Danny a gut-wrenching fear. It wasn't that he wasn't physically fit; he ran three miles everyday – but this, the challenge he was about to undertake – he didn't think he could do it. Martin probably had been walking in the mountains from the moment he could walk. Leaning against the wreckage, he wrapped his arms around his chest as he let a cough escape. He had been gradually getting sick over the pass couple of days, but he hadn't let it show – he couldn't. Martin already had enough to think about – he didn't want to put anything else on his plate. He shook his head. It was probably nothing – the air was probably to clean and cold, he just needed time to get use to it. There was no point in worrying Martin about stupid fears.

"You all right, man," Martin said as he wandered out carrying supplies.

"W-What," Danny stammered, temporary confused by Martin's question, as it pulled him deep out his thoughts. "Sorry, I was just thinking. I'm fine," he quickly added.

"About what?" Martin asked, as he sunk down next to Danny.

"I may not have been a boy scout – but that cloud," Danny said as pointed the ominous black cloud that was rapidly approaching them. "That cloud looks like bad news."

"Shit!" Martin swore. "You're right, it's a snow cloud and from the look of things—a bad one!"

"So should we wait out the storm?" Danny asked nervously. He just wanted to be anywhere but on this mountain right now. It wasn't just the remoteness that scared him. But the sheer scale of the hike that they were about to undertake and the fact the incoming storm had Martin freaked out.

"U-mm," Martin said as he surveyed the area. Even with the wreckage, they were too exposed here and with the storm – there was a serious risk of avalanche. "We are too exposed here – we have to move."

"What are you talking about? There's a storm approaching, surely we shouldn't be walking in the mountains where we will be more exposed," Danny exclaimed nervously.

"You are right in theory, but my other concern is the risk of avalanches," Martin explained. He looked at Danny's fearful expression and added. "It will be fine. I am sure there will be a cave or something like that we can shelter in."

"But you don't know that!" Danny exclaimed. "You don't even know which way we are supposed to be going! You haven't even looked at the maps!"

"What maps? I would've looked at the fucking maps if you had told me about them!" Martin yelled, as once again, he could feel the tension rising between them.

"I did tell you about them! I even started to look at them and plan our route. But you think you are so high and mighty and think someone like me could never figure out a route," Danny yelled back. He turned and started down the mountain. What the fuck was Martin's problem? Was he the only one that was trying to get them the hell off this mountain?

"Oh don't play the 'poor little Danny Taylor card' with me," Martin yelled. "Oh come on! How bad was your childhood? I bet it was paradise compared to mine."

"What – where the fuck did that come from? Danny yelled. "Do you really wanna hear what my childhood was like? Do you wanna hear that the bastard use to break bottles over me and stub cigarettes out on me – is that what you want to hear?"

"No Danny, I didn't. I'm sorry," Martin said instantly regarding what he said.

"I will fucking tell you about my 'paradise' childhood," Danny yelled.

_Flashback_

_A seven-year-old Danny Alvarez quietly entered the family's apartment. He scanned the apartment – looking for any signs of his father. Finding none, he quickly walked towards his room, which he shared with Raffi. He wished on occasions that he had his own room, but the majority of the time he was thankful that he shared it with Raffi. Raffi, was his big brother and his protector. He shielded him from the worse of his father's abused, but today was not one of those days._

"_You ungrateful brat, come here," Marco Alvarez yelled._

_Danny felt himself freeze up with fear. He wanted to run and hide, but he knew if he did, the abuse would be worse. He closed his eyes and took a breath, by the sound of things; his father had been drinking – a lot. He just hoped that he hadn't done anything to piss his father off – but he knew he had. Everything he did was wrong. He raked his hands through his hair and tried to hide his fear – but it was pointless, his father could smell fear._

"_Yes, Papi," Danny said in a small innocent voice._

"_Don't play innocent with me," Marco yelled. He drunkenly swung the near empty whisky bottle around and gestured to a piece of paper on the table. "And your teachers have been phoning about you – why the hell are you drawing attention to yourself!"_

"_Papi I-I," Danny stammered as he looked down at his science paper. He hadn't studied much but somehow he had managed to get 95. He looked down – what was he supposed to say? It wasn't as though he had studied for this test. He just found school easy._

"_What the hell do you have to say for yourself," Marco growled. "Why the hell can't you be normal?" He stood over his youngest son and took a long swig of whisky. He had two useless sons. One was failing everything, while the other was some kind of genius – but both were drawing attention and he didn't like that._

"_U-mm, I-I," Danny stammered as he looked around wildly for some form of escape – there was none. He felt a tear roll down his face and angrily wiped it away. He didn't want his father to see his fears – but he knew he had failed. He just hoped Raffi or his Mom would turn up before his father killed him._

"_Cat got your tongue. boy?" Marco sneered as he emptied the whisky bottle – not wanting to waste the precious liquid on the poor excuse he had for a son. He smiled as he watched Danny look wildly around with his big, fearful eyes. He sighed. Danny was weak. He never put up much of a fight, so disappointingly this would be over quickly. He brought the empty bottle down hard on Danny's shoulder, laughing when Danny cried out._

"_Oh come on, you pathetic brat," Marco laughed as he landed another sharp kick to his son's chest. He bent down and looked into Danny's pain and tear-ridden eyes. He smiled and pulled a pack of smokes from his pocket. He flicked the lighter in front of Danny and landed a hard punch to Danny's stomach. He never hit on the arms, legs or face, as it would leave marks, that the world to see. He lit up the cigarette and took a long drag. He smiled as he watched the fear dance across Danny's eyes. "So, Danny do you have any thing to say?"_

"_U-mm, y-yes," Danny managed to gasp though the pain. He tried to curl up into a defensive ball – knowing what was coming next. "I-I am so sorry Papi. It will never happen again."_

"_The thing is, Danny, it will and if you are not screwing up getting A+'s etc the teachers will notice and then I will get more phone calls and attention," Marco sighed. He took one final drag of the cigarette before slowly exhaling – blowing the smoke into Danny's eyes. "Danny, you have screwed up and there is nothing we can do about it," he sneered as he stubbed the cigarette out on Danny's shoulder._

_Danny cried out in pain as he felt the cigarette burn his skin. The room darkened. The blackout was coming but he welcomed it this time – anything to get away from his father. If he was unconscious, he couldn't feel his father's abuse – so he went towards the darkness._

"_What the hell have you done?"_

_Marco slowly looked around, to come face to face with his oldest son. "He screwed up so I taught him a lesson," Marco growled._

_Raffi pushed passed his father, and gathered Danny up in his arms. "He's a little boy, Papi. Danny has done nothing wrong! You should be proud of him – Mom and I are!" Raffi exclaimed as he quickly checked his baby brother over for any life threatening injuries. He knew their father would never take Danny to a hospital - they would ask too many questions. So he pushed his father and stormed into his room. Danny began to whimper as he gently laid him on his bed. Raffi cradled Danny in his arms and stroked his hair. "It's okay, Danny, I've got you. He won't hurt you now – I promise. It's okay Danny-boy, I'm so proud of you," Raffi said in-between tears. _

_End flashback_

"That was my 'picnic' childhood, Martin and if you think it got better after my parents died then you are sadly mistaken," Danny yelled. He felt tears begin to stream down his face and angrily wiped them away. He wanted to get as far away as possible from Martin but he knew he couldn't. Why the hell did Martin have to bring up his childhood now?

"D-Danny I'm so sorry; I didn't mean it like that, I'm so sorry man. There is no excuse for my behaviour, but I am sorry," Martin stammered as he slowly approached Danny. "I know its no excuse, but with the snow and everything…well…I guess- I'm sorry Danny that I is no excuse."

Danny collapsed and buried his head in his hands – not wanting Martin to see his tear streaked face. He could understand what Martin was saying this whole situation was getting to him as well – probably the reason why all of his tightly guarded emotions were so close to the surface. "Its okay," he managed to sniff.

"Okay," Martin said as he looked towards the plane. He had looked at the maps and had seen what looked like a cave just over half a mile from here. He could run half a mile in two minutes in normal conditions – but these were not normal conditions. With the thin air, the deep snow and minimum amount of supplies they were taking they had to start moving now before the storm hit. "Danny, there is what looks like a cave half a mile from here, but we have to go now if we wanna make it before the storm."

Danny continued to stare at his feet. As much as he hated it, he had to rely on Martin – his life depended on it. He slowly pulled himself to his feet, biting back a cough as he did. "What are we waiting for – let's go."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

26 Federal Plaza

Jack sat silently at one end of the conference room – Victor Fitzgerald sat at the other. They had barely exchanged a word since they had been here.

"Do you think my son is still alive?"

The question had been said so quietly and suddenly that it had caught Jack completely off guard. "U-mm, sorry? Yes I do," Jack managed stammer. "I may have only known Martin for a few weeks, but I know he is tough, smart and stubborn - so is Danny. Victor, we will get them back alive."

"And what we if don't?"

"I-I don't know," Jack stammered.

"The thing is Jack, that you would have only lost two agents, you can replace them. But I would've lost a son – I could never replace Martin," Victor explained.

Jack closed his eyes and thought of his girls – he didn't know what he would do if something happened to them. But Victor was wrong, the boys are irreplaceable. "Victor I have two girls. I don't want to even think about what I do if I lost them. But you're wrong. I couldn't just replace Danny and Martin – they are vital, irreplaceable part of my team."

Victor was just about to answer, when someone entered the room. Both men looked up nervously – not knowing what to say. The small, fat man cleared his throat. "Are you here for agents Fitzgerald and Taylor?" he asked.

"Yes," Victor said as he stood up and shook the man's hand. "My name is Deputy Director Victor Fitzgerald of the FBI," Victor said, enhancing that the fact he was the Deputy Director of the FBI. "I am Martin's father."

"Y-Yes sir," the man stammered. "My name is George Thompson of the FFA. I am investigating the disappearance of flight GA -34524 NY." He glared at Jack. "Who are you?"

"Special Agent Jack Malone," Jack said, as he extended his hand.

George glared at Jack. "I am sorry, but you are not family member. So I can't divulge any form of information."

"What?" Jack exclaimed. He stood over George Thompson and coldly glared at him. "Special Agent Taylor has no family and as I am his emergency contact – I will acting on the behalf of his family – understand?"

"Y-Yes," George stammered. He looked around wildly; he didn't know how these two men would react when he told them the little, but depressing news. "U-mm at 1800 we lost radio contact with flight GA – 34524 NY."

"So it may not have crashed?" Victor asked, staring at the squiring figure of George. "If you have only lost radio contact with it, then it may have been hijacked."

"Y-Yes, that is true, and while the beacons have not been activated, I don't believe that flight GA – 34524 NY was a victim of hijacking."

"Why not?" Victor demanded.

"Because I believe, we would have received a ransom demand by now," George explained nervously.

"Not necessarily," Jack said speaking up for the first time. He cleared his throat as two sets of eyes stared at him. "That plane has a range of several thousand miles, they could've flown it down to South America where the kidnapper could've dealt with it on their own turf. But there is another reason why you think the plane wasn't hijacked."

"Yes sir, u-mm well flight GA – 34524 NY just disappeared off the radar and no hijacking could have done that. Also, we have had no visuals on it," George explained.

"So what are you doing to get my son back?" Victor growled.

"We have several rescue helicopters and search planes sweeping the area. Sir, we will get your son back – I promise you. I will personally make sure that we get Martin back," George reassured.

Jack stopped pacing the room and looked up. He glared at George and Victor – did they have any value on Danny's life. He stormed up to them. "And what about Danny's life? Does that have any value?" Jack yelled.

"Yes sir. Of course it does," George stammered.

"It's just saving Danny wouldn't move you up the DC ladder," Jack yelled. "But you better listen to me. Danny has worked in the New York office for five years, he is well known and well liked – so a lot of people wouldn't be happy if you didn't treat his life the same as Martin's. Oh and another thing George, I will take his death personally," Jack growled as he stormed out of the office.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Somewhere in Rookie Mountains, CO

Martin put the last of the metal sheeting up, just as the wind started to howl. He shivered slightly and looked down the cave to where Danny was. He was concerned about him – Danny had been quiet and withdrawn during the walk over. At first Martin wasn't too concern but then he had seen Danny was struggling. He knew Danny was as fit as he was – he had been running in the park and met Danny. Wanting to prove himself, he had pushed himself as hard Danny – he found Danny and himself had been equally matched. But during the walk over, Danny had been clearly struggling – if he was struggling now on relatively easy terrain how was he going to cope with the rest of the trek?

"Man, are you okay?" Martin asked as he sat down next to Danny. He still felt guilty for pushing Danny earlier – he really didn't mean to pry in to Danny's obviously painful childhood.

"I am fine. Why wouldn't I be?" Danny said quickly and defensively. He looked down and continued to busy himself with the fire. He had rigged up a device, which enabled them to burn a fire and not die from smoke inhalation.

"Nothing," Martin said slowly. "Look, Danny, I am really sorry about before. I never meant to pry. I never meant to imply that your childhood was a picnic. I am really sorry, man."

"It's fine, it's in the past," Danny said absentmindedly, as he continued to stare into the fire. It was so cold in here, even right next to the fire he felt cold. He held back another cough that he could feel brewing in his chest. He didn't want Martin to think that he was weak. He didn't want Martin to have something that he could use against him.

"Are you sure your all right? I mean you seemed to be struggling a little," Martin said

"What?" Danny exclaimed. "What the hell is your problem? Everything is a competition with you, isn't it?" He tried to bit back the cough but couldn't and started to have a coughing fit.

Martin grabbed a bottle of water and quickly uncapped it, handing it to Danny. "Easy man, it's okay. Just breathe and take small sips," Martin coached.

"Thanks," Danny said breathlessly, as the coughing fit ended. He looked away and silently swore – why couldn't he keep it together? Why was he so weak? He took a long swig of water and continued to gaze at the fire.

"It's okay to ask for help – it's not a sign of weakness," Martin said quietly.

"I am not weak. I am fine, I just have a cough, that's all," Danny said as he started to nervously rant. "I am not weak, Martin. Why do you think I am fucking weak!"

"Listen to me! I do not think you are weak – far from it. But it's okay to ask for help, it's not a sign of weakness. I know it's hard. It took me a while to realise it and half the time I don't ask for help when I should. But this is a different situation Danny – we are relying on each other."

"And who told you that?" Danny exclaimed

"My Aunt Bonnie," Martin replied.

_Flashback_

_A nine year old Martin Fitzgerald hung his head as he watched his parents pack up to go on yet another trip. He watched his father with added interest as he yelled on the phone at some poor person._

"_Damn it," Victor Fitzgerald yelled._

"_What is it?" Sarah Fitzgerald asked as she sipped her coffee._

"_Mary Lyman – the new au pair – has called to say she can't do it, something about family problems," Victor spat._

"_What are we going to about him?" Sarah exclaimed as she pointed at Martin._

"_I don't know. I guess I could phone my sister," Victor suggested. He picked up his phone and quickly dialled Bonnie's number. "Bonnie, its Victor…. yes I am fine… look can you do me a favour and take Martin… Great, I will see you half an hour."_

"_Is it worked out?" Sarah asked hesitantly, as she looked between her husband and her son._

"_Yes Bonnie has agreed to take Martin for the whole summer," Victor said, he looked at his son and gave him a small smile. "I am sure you will have a great summer Martin, probably a hell of better than with an au pair."_

_Martin slowly nodded, to be honest he really didn't know what to do. But as the news slowly sunk in he produced a small smile. He loved Bonnie and her family, it was a place where he could feel like a child._

_Half an hour later, they arrived outside Bonnie's family home. After the cold, slightly official farewells from his mother and father, he looked down at his case and bit back the tears that threatened to fall. He slowly looked up, when he felt a set of comforting hands on his shoulders._

"_It's okay, Martin, you can ask for help – its not a sign of weakness," Bonnie said soothingly._

"_But I-I," Martin stammered, as he could feel his defences slowly breaking down._

"_You are not weak, Martin, but it takes a strong person to ask for help," Bonnie said gently as she hugged him._

_Martin let himself collapse into Bonnie's comforting embrace and let the tears fall. He didn't know why he was crying – his life was better that most people's._

"_How about you help me make some cookies?" Bonnie suggest with a smile._

_Martin produced a small smile and took Bonnie's hand and let her lead him into the warm family home – a place that felt more like home that his._

_End of flashback_

"Most kids spend their whole childhood not wanting to be treated like children but I loved it. When I was at my Aunt Bonnie's, I was a child, not an adult in a child's body," Martin said quietly. He closed his eyes as he listened to the howling storm outside – which sounded like it was getting worse.

Danny frowned with concern as he looked at Martin, sensing Martin wanted to change the subject. "The storm sounds like it's getting worse out there."

"Yeah I am glad we moved from the plane," Martin replied. "At least it's warm in here."

"True, but how long do you think this storm will last?" Danny asked nervously.

"I dunno, but if it lasts any longer, we may be trapped in here," Martin exclaimed.


	5. Chapter 5

Huge thanks to anmodo as always for betaing this chapter. Also thanks to everyone that has reviewed – it really helps.

**Chapter 5**

Rocky mountains, CO

108 hours missing

Martin hung his head. He couldn't believe he was going to die like this. He thought that he would be married with kids and grandkids before he died. But no – it looked as though he was going to die in this cave with Danny. "We are going to fucking die in here!" Martin yelled out fear and frustration.

"No we're not." Danny said his voice full of determination, as he looked up from the fire.

"And how the hell to do you know?" Martin exclaimed.

"Because we are damn lucky we are in this cave – if we weren't, we'd be dead," Danny said calmly.

"Don't you think I know that?" Martin yelled. "No , we are going to die right here in this fucking cave. We are trapped in here now, Danny!" Martin yelled, as he started to pace the small area.

"We're not trapped," Danny replied again in a calm voice "Once the storm is here, we will move the fire and heat up the metal panels – thus melting the snow and freeing us."

Martin blinked and stared at Danny. He shook his head. Why the hell was he freaking out? Why the hell couldn't he keep it together? "Damn-it. I'm sorry Danny, I-I," Martin stammered as he held his head in his hands.

"It's okay man, I mean you have kept together up to now – I haven't," Danny reassured as he looked down. "U-mm I-I. Tell me the truth, what do you think our chances are for walking out here of here?"

"I don't know Danny, I really don't," Martin sighed. He looked at Danny, he could've sworn he looked paler – but maybe it was just the gloomy light. "I don't know, u-mm how are you feeling? Are you okay?"

Danny looked down, he wasn't fine – but Martin didn't need to know that. "I'm fine, just not use to all this clean air and mountain shit," he joked. He looked up and smiled – hoping that Martin would be convinced.

"Okay, if the storm clears and we get out of the cave, we may able to walk out. I mean, in theory, we should have stayed with the plane, but something felt wrong. So now our best chances lies in us being able to walk out," Martin said depressingly.

"No, Martin. You are wrong. Our best chances lie with Jack," Danny said – his voice full of hope.

"Do you really think Jack will be still looking for us?" Martin questioned.

"I don't think, I know he will be. He won't rest until he has found us," Danny reassured. "I just hope he gets to us before the storm does."

**Several hours later**

Danny opened one eye and scanned the area. The howling wind appeared to have stopped, but there was no sign of Martin. He sat up and looked around the cave blearily eyed.

"Martin?" he called out nervously. He squinted as he turned towards the cave entrance, to see that it was open.

"How are you feeling?" Martin asked from the cave entrance.

"Fine, how long have you been up?" Danny questioned quickly as he slowly got up and stood next to Martin.

"A few hours," Martin said absentmindedly.

"A few hours?" Danny exclaimed. "Why didn't you wake me, we could have started walking out!"

"You looked like you needed to sleep in and anyway it took a few hours to melt the snow – so it was pointless waking you," Martin explained. "Why don't grab something to eat before we head out?"

"Okay," Danny said in a distracted tone, as gazed out across the mountainous landscape. Yesterday had been really hard work and he knew it was only going to get worse. The terrain was going to get harder and their food sources were going to run low – in short they would be lucky if they ever saw New York again. He pulled out a couple of energy bars that they had found in the plane. He started to eat one of the tasteless bars. "So how far are we going to walk today," Danny asked trying to keep the fear out of his voice.

"Whatever we can manage," Martin said. He looked across at Danny and added. "It will be fine; it's always hard to begin with."

"Yeah," Danny said in a small, lost voice. "I'm ready. Let's go."

"Only if you are sure you are ready," Martin said as he pulled the GPS units and handed one to Danny.

"I'm sure," Danny said with a small smile.

"Okay then, we will do the same thing as we did on the way over here. This way we won't come separated," Martin explained as he hand Danny a rope. "Danny, it will be fine. You will be back in New York before you know it."

After several hours of walking, Danny collapsed to the ground after Martin called out that they were taking a break. He held his head in his hands and breathed hard. Before he knew it he was having a coughing fit, he felt as though he was about to break a rib. He felt a hand on his shoulder and a bottle of water waved in front of his face.

"It's okay, man. Just breathe," Martin coached, as he squeezed Danny's shoulder.

"Thanks," Danny gasped breathlessly as he took a swig of water. He closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around his chest. Why was this happening now, of all times? He was exhausted; all he wanted to do was sleep. But he couldn't – he had to keep on pushing, he had to keep on going – but he didn't know if he could.

Martin looked at Danny's downcast expression with concern and wondered what he could say. He barely knew Danny – they'd spent most of their time avoiding each other and when they were paired up they barely spoke to each other. He took a breath as he tried to think of a 'safe' topic. "So why did you join the FBI?" Martin asked.

Danny sighed, "Do you want hear the FBI interview version or what the catalyst was?" He closed his eyes, he was relieved that Martin changed the subject. He didn't want to talk about his heath, or about the hike. Even talking about his pass with Martin was better than that.

"What the catalyst was, I guess," Martin replied.

"I was thirteen and I was dealing with a lot of stuff. But due to a run in with a local gang, I met Special Agent Toby Jackson," Danny started.

_Flashback_

"_I told you. Raffi is dead," a thirteen year old Danny stammered as he backed up against the wall. His eyes wildly darted around the abandoned warehouse._

"_Why don't I believe you – you lying little brat?" one the gang members sneered as slowly advanced up to Danny. "Your brother owes us money."_

"_I-I swear to you Raffi is dead. He probably died from some crap you sold him," Danny yelled – his temper getting the better of him. He instantly regretted it the moment he said it as he watched one of the gang members flick out a knife. He felt himself shake with fear as the knife glinted in the sunlight._

"_I only sell the very finest of merchandise," Jason Roberts – one of the gang members – leered. "See the thing is Alvarez, I don't really care whether or not your brother is dead – I just want the money!"_

"_How much did my brother owe?" Danny stammered. He franticly scanned the warehouse again – looking for a way of escape._

"_$40,000 and I want it now," Jason demanded coldly._

"_I-I don't have that kind of money," Danny said nervously. He felt beads of sweat run down his back – it wasn't because of the hot humid Miami air, but it was because of fear. "But I can get it – it's just going to take time," he quickly added._

"_TOO… much time," Jason growled as he slammed Danny against the wall. "But little man if you work for us your can start paying off your debt."_

"_B-But it's Raffi's debt, not mine," Danny exclaimed nervously. He swallowed and took a deep breath as he listened to the other gang members laugh around him._

"_As you said Raffi is dead – it's your debt now," Jason explained evilly. "So are you going to join us or not."_

"_I-I," Danny stammered as he looked round of means of escape. If he joined them, he would lead the life Raffi led and looked what happened to him. Besides he wanted to make Raffi and his mother proud – and if this meant dying in this warehouse then so be it. "No – No I don't want to join you," Danny said determinedly._

"_What?" Jason exclaimed in shock – no one had turned down his 'offer' to join the gang before. "I suggest you reconsider," he said as he stabbed Danny in the chest._

_Danny felt the world spin as he clutched his chest and fell to the ground. So this was it – this is what dying felt like. He tried to take a deep breath but it was too difficult and painful. He watched as though he was in some kind of trance as he watched his blood began to pool around him. His only chance stood with the monsters around him – but he would die before he joined them and looked as though that was going to happen._

"_So have you reconsidered?" Jason growled as he kicked Danny in the chest._

"_Y-Yes," Danny gasped. This was the end – he knew it, but there was no way he was going to join them. He was going to make Raffi and his mum proud of him._

"_And your answer is?" Jason sneered as he stood over Danny's broken body._

"_And the answer is still the same – no," Danny said, his voice barely more than a whisper now. He closed his eyes as Jason stood over him with a gun. So this was it, he was finally going to see Raffi and his mom again. He waited for the sound of the gunshot, he waited for the impact of the bullet – but it never came. He vaguely heard the door being kicked down and voices yelling – but he was too far gone to care. He just wanted to give in – to leave this life of hell, but someone else had other ideas. Why did Jason what to save him, Danny thought as he cried out as someone pressed down on his stab wound._

"_Hey kid, its okay. My name is Toby and I am with the FBI, you're going to be okay but I just need you to open your eyes for me," Toby said in a soothing and reassuring voice._

_Danny slowly and cautiously opened his eyes a crack, to be met with the blurry image of an older man in a suit. He closed his eyes again – it was just too difficult to keep them open. He wanted to slip into a peaceful eternal slumber – away from all of the pain and fear. But he felt Toby tapping his cheek again. _

"_Hey kiddo you have to stay awake," Toby said gently as he ran a hand through Danny's hair. "What's your name?"  
_

"_D-Danny," Danny said, his speech slurred from the blood loss._

"_Okay, Danny you're going to be fine, but you just have to keep eyes open for me – can you do that?" Toby asked gently._

_Danny weakly nodded. "I'll try," he slurred. He didn't know how much time had passed when the medics arrived. He was so tired, he just wanted to sleep but amidst the confusion he heard Toby's voice - telling him to hang on and fight. But it was so difficult – he couldn't. He felt his body slipping towards the darkness against his will._

_He slowly blinked his eyes open. He didn't feel as cold as before nor did he feel the excruciating pain – he felt strangely groggy – did this mean he was dead? He let his eyes explore the room as he tried to work out where he was. The room was sterile, white and had a cold feel to it. He looked to one side and frowned with confusion when he saw the bank of machines – where was he? He tried to sit up but gasped in pain and clutched his side as pain shot through it. He heard a gentle voice and set of hands pushing back down. He frowned and looked towards the voice._

"_Danny, you're in hospital but you're going to be fine," a doctor said as she checked Danny's vitals._

"_Hospital?" Danny said in confusion as he tried to put his jumbled thoughts together._

"_Yes, you were stabbed remember?"_

_Danny closed his eyes, as his mind began to put his jumbled thoughts together. He looked around for any sign of Jason. Jason and his drug buddies would be looking for him for payment. "Yes," Danny said quietly as let himself get lost in his thoughts._

"_An Agent Jackson wants to talk to you when you're feeling up to it."_

"_T-The FBI wants to talk to me?" Danny stammered nervously – having completely forgotten meeting Toby in the warehouse in his delirious state. He looked away, he had been in trouble with the police before for a couple of stupid kid things. But the FBI – that was serious, even his father hadn't been in trouble with the FBI._

"_Shall I tell him you are ready to talk to him?" the doctor asked._

"_I guess so," Danny said quietly._

_A few hours later, Danny sat nervously on his hospital bed waiting for the FBI to end his life. He couldn't believe that he had got in trouble with the FBI._

"_Danny," Toby said as he approached the nervous looking Danny._

_Danny's head shot up and span around to face the voice. "U-mm," he stuttered._

"_How are you Danny?" Toby asked as he sat down next to Danny's bed._

"_Are you with the FBI?" Danny nervously blurted out._

_Toby frowned but then smiled. The poor kid had been semi conscious through massive blood loss, so of course he probably didn't remember him. "My name is Special Agent Toby Jackson, I met you at the warehouse."_

"_You did?" Danny exclaimed nervously. "I am sorry Special Agent Jackson but I can't remember you."_

"_That's okay, you were semi conscious at the time," Toby said with a kind, reassuring smile. He observed Danny's nervous body language and added. "It's okay. You are not in trouble, I just need to ask you a few questions – if that's alright?"_

_Danny racked his brains and then it came to him – the voice and the smile. Toby had been at the warehouse – he saved his life. "U-mm I don't know if help but I will try," Danny said. He looked down – his life was over, either way he looked at it. He might as well die helping the FBI._

"_Danny if you are worried about what the gang will do, we can protect you," Toby said, as he looked into Danny's fearful eyes._

"_How are you going to do that?" Danny asked nervously, as he stared down at his hands with great interest._

"_We can change your name and move you. Due to your age, the DA won't force you to testify in court," Toby explained. "Its up to you Danny, no one will force you into anything."_

"_U-mm so I will go into witness protection?" Danny asked_

"_Sort of, it won't be official. These guys are fairly low level and stupid. If you aren't Danny Alvarez of Miami anymore, they won't be looking for you," Toby explained._

"_Any name, anywhere in the world?" Danny asked with added interest. He had a chance to start over and this time he wasn't going to blow it._

"_Not quite, but how about New York?" Toby asked. He knew Danny wanted to go to New York, after he had gone through Danny's possessions and had found a dog-eared Fodor's copy of New York._

"_New York! That sounds cool," Danny said with a small smile._

"_Danny Taylor of New York – sound good," Toby asked_

"_Sounds very good. So what do you want to know about Jason Roberts and the gang," Danny asked. So he told Toby everything he knew about the gang – knowing that he would be safe from them and that he was leaving his old life behind._

_End of Flashback_

"Toby is the reason I joined the FBI," Danny said slightly distantly. "I screwed up after I finished law school. I was sorting out my apartment and I found Toby's card. I don't why but I found myself phoning him."

"And he persuaded you to join the FBI?" Martin said

"Not really, I guess my mind was already made up. I phoned him, well I don't know why I phoned him – but I'm glad I did," Danny said slightly rambling. He racked his hands through his hair and coughed slightly. "We talked about what I had done, what I wanted to do and he ended up suggesting the FBI. He helped me get ready for the tests and academy."

"He sounds like a really cool guy," Martin said as he dug into their supplies and pulled out a tasteless energy bar.

"He is, I am still in contact him. After a tough case, I sometimes will phone him. You know just to talk things through," Danny said in a far off tone. "You know it's just…"

"He must be a great person to talk to. I mean he's not on the team, but he's not a stranger so he understands the job," Martin suggested. He wished he had someone like that to talk to, especially after the tough cases. After the tough cases he either ran several miles until he threw up or he sat at home staring at the TV hoping his father wouldn't call.

"Yeah I am really lucky I have a lot of really good people in my life," Danny said as he stood up. He looked around him. He felt like hell, but he had to keep going. The farther he when today, the harder he pushed himself – the more likely he would see the people he loved his life again. "Let's go; I really want to do a few more miles before nightfall."

"Sounds like a plan. Are you sure you're up for it?" Martin asked, his voice laced with concern.

"I'm fine Martin," Danny lied. "But I'll tell you what I will be more than fine when are sitting in the office being yelled at by Jack."

"You know it's a crappy situation when we want to be yelled at by Jack," Martin joked as he stood up and started walking.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

26 Federal Plaza

114 hours missing

Jack buried his face in his hands, as he vaguely listened to George and Victor discussing plane crash. He had felt like an outsider since the moment Victor had mentioned the fact that he was the Deputy Director of FBI. He was simply an FBI agent who was looking for his agents. It was like _'they'_ didn't put any value on Danny's life, like Danny's life was worthless to them. He leaned back on the chair and thought of Viv's words before he entered this godforsaken room. Danny's only chance to be heard was through him. He cleared his throat causing the two other men to look around.

"Danny is a tough kid, there is no way he would just give up," Jack said.

"I am sorry Agent Malone, but I have looking through Agent Taylor's file and spoken to Deputy Director Fitzgerald here; there is nothing to suggest that he has it in him to survive," George explained.

"Firstly, it's Special Agent Malone and you are talking about Special Agent Taylor. Special Agent Taylor may not have mountain experience that Martin has," Jack started. He stood up and walked over to George and stared down him. "But you are wrong; Danny has more than enough in him to help him survive. He's tough, brave and stubborn. There is no way in hell that he would just give up and neither will I!"

"Jack, we are only stating facts!" Victor exclaimed.

"No you are not," Jack cut in as he glared at Victor. "You know nothing about Danny, you barely know your own son!"

"I would watch your mouth," Victor yelled as he stood up and glared at Jack. "Of course I know my own son. He's been my son for 30 years and he's only been on your team for two months. I know my son."

"I don't think that you know him as much as you think you do. I let him god damn breathe, Victor!" Jack exclaimed.

"He's certainly changed since he joined your team," Victor sneered.

"Yes he has – he's more relaxed. I expect my agents to work their asses off. But I also need them to be able to relax, because if they don't - they are not going to do their job properly," Jack explained coldly. "You suffocated him so much that you don't realise what a great individual he is."

"How dare you talk to me like that about my son," Victor yelled.

The two agents glared at each other for several moments, before George interrupted them. "Excuse me Deputy Director and Agent Malone, I have an update," George said sombrely.

"What is it?" Victor growled his eyes not leaving Jack for a moment.

"I think you should both sit down," George suggest nervously. He looked down at the floor for a couple of moments. He was terrified of how these two agents might react when he told them his latest terrible update.

Jack felt his heart skip a beat. "W-What," he managed to stammer.

"T-That was James Styles of the search and rescue, u-um he," George stuttered. "U-mm h-he."

"He what?" Victor yelled. "What has happened to my son?"

"U-mm Styles, well u-mm. The search has been called off because of the storms and avalanches. He believes that there is no way hell that anyone could have survived," George blurted out.

Both men look down and stared at floor. Jack was the first to recover. "But they are restarting the search after the storms have passed, right?" he said in desperation.

"Well u-mm, it's well. When they do, it will be a recovery mission. But that won't be for several weeks as the region is set to be hit by several weather fronts," George said sadly.

"You-you think my son is dead. You think Martin is dead," Victor stammered as he held his head in his hands. He felt tears threatening to fall and angrily bit them back. He was a Fitzgerald – he wasn't supposed to cry.

"I am sorry sir, but I have looked at the data myself. And in my opinion, there is no way they could be still alive," George continued gloomily. "U-mm sir I need your consent to, u-mm." George trailed off, not know how to phase the information.

"You-you n-need my consent for the search to be called off?" Victor said into his hands. "Y-you really think that Martin is dead?"

"Unfortunately, that's what the evidence points to. Sir, you are not consenting for the search to be called off, you are just signing to say that you understood what I told you," George explained. "I am sorry, sir."

Victor hastily grabbed the form and scrod his signature at the bottom, before bolting out of the room. Jack turned away as George pushed the form towards him. He wasn't going to sign it; he wasn't going to sign something that affectively signed the boys' death warrant. The boys were still alive - he knew it. They were out there somewhere, they needed his help – and he wasn't going to fail them.

"Agent Malone, please, can you sign this?" George pushed.

"No – my agents are still alive. I am not going to sign their death warrant," Jack growled.

"I am sorry, Agent Malone, but you have no legal power. The deputy director does, but you are not Agent Taylor's legal guardian, nor do you have power of attorney," George explained.

Jack glared at George, what the hell did he think he was doing? Didn't he know that Danny and Martin were still alive? Everyone else may have given up on the boys but he wasn't

"Screw you, George – take your form and shove it up your ass. My agents are still alive and even if you have given up on them – I haven't," Jack growled as he stood up and stormed out of the room – slamming the door behind him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rocky Mountains, CO  
122 hours missing

Martin closed his eyes briefly as he felt his legs burn from exposure. He knew Danny wasn't well and he was worried that it was turning into pneumonia. But he had to hand it to Danny, he hadn't complained once. He had carried soldiering on. So this was the strength that Sam was talking about – he just hoped it would last.

"Hey man, are you okay? Do you want a break?" Martin called back.

"U-mm yeah that would be great," Danny gasped breathlessly, as he clutched his aching ribs. As soon as Martin stopped, he collapsed to the ground and tried to take deep but painful breaths.

Martin was by his side in a second. "Easy man. It's okay, Danny. Just relax," Martin said. He closed his eyes as he sat down next to Danny. He wanted to yell and cry out – this was so insanely unfair. Hadn't the plane crash been enough? It wasn't Danny's fault he was getting sick, Danny was pushing himself to the limit and probably passed it. He just didn't know how much longer Danny could keep going. But whatever happened he was not leaving this place without Danny – he owed that to the team.

"Are you all right?" Danny asked in concern at Martin's far off expression.

"What? Yeah, I'm fine, man," Martin managed to say as Danny pulled him deep out of his thoughts? "What about you?"

"Me? Well – I'll live," Danny said with a smile.

"Danny!" Martin started his voice full of concern and fear. For Danny to say that he was anything but fine – meant that there was something seriously wrong.

"It will be fine. Why don't you tell me why you joined the FBI now?" Danny said as he quickly changed the subject. Anything to avoid talking to about himself.

"Do want the FBI interview version or my version?" Martin asked with a smirk.

"Considering the FBI interview version is probably the same as mine, I'll go for your version," Danny said grinning.

""Well apart from the chicks and the guns," Martin started in a light hearted tone. He looked over at Danny – who was grinning like a Cheshire cat. "It has a lot to do with my father."

_Flashback_

_Martin groaned and rolled over as the phone woke him. He had been out celebrating the end of his exams until the early hours and was defiantly feeling the affects of it. He groaned again and picked up the phone – hoping it wasn't his father._

"_Hello," he said groggily_

"_Martin, it's your father."_

_Martin groaned again and looked at his watch. "Dad its seven o' clock in the morning," Martin exclaimed._

_Victor Fitzgerald ignored his son's last comment. "I'm in town with Senator Lennon and Joseph Chadband," Victor said in his annoyingly arrogant voice._

"_Yeah right, u-mm okay," Martin said as he forced his hungover mind into gear. "Who is Joseph Chadband?"_

"_Martin, he's the chairman for the Republican party in Washington state" Victor exclaimed._

"_Sorry dad, what do you want me to do about it," Martin said as he tried to keep the annoyed tone out of his voice._

"_I am thinking about your career," Victor exclaimed, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "I want you to meet with us for lunch and discuss your future."_

_Right, Martin thought, more like you and the political heavy weights will discuss my future while I sit there and smile and nod at the right places. "Sure Dad. When and where?" Martin found himself saying._

"_The Ivy at one o' clock," Victor replied sharply._

"_Okay. See you there," Martin sighed – as if I have a choice he thought._

_Several hours later Martin wandered through campus with a down cast expression. He had just spent three hours having his future discussed. Apparently he was going to do some accountancy course and charity work. When he turned 25, he was going to campaign for one of the state congress seats – which was apparently was going to come available in a few years. It was as though his future had be planned, all needed to do now was mail order the wife, kids, dog and house with a white picket fence. He looked down and carried on walking to his room_

"_Hey man you should look where you are going," a voice said as he bumped into them._

_Martin looked up. "Oh shit. Sorry, Mike," he said as he came face to face with his best friend._

"_Let me guess, you have just had lunch with your father."_

"_Yeah," Martin sighed. "God he is such an ass, why can't he just stay the hell out of my life?"_

"_Because he's your father," Mike joked _

"_What are you doing now man?" Martin asked as he leaned against the wall._

"_I'm going to the careers fair, but I guess you have had your career planned," Mike joked_

"_They may have planned my career but they can't force me to do it," Martin said as he started to walk towards the careers fair._

_Mile jogged to catch up with Martin. "With your father, I don't doubt that," he joked_

_Martin wandered into the careers fair. He didn't know why he was drawn to the FBI stand, it was as though he was in some kind of trance. He found himself standing there staring at the information before he heard a voice._

"_So you're interested in joining the FBI?"_

"_U-mm, yeah," Martin managed to stammer. He sighed it wasn't just to piss his father off but it was career he could see himself doing – unlike politics. "I've just graduated in criminal justice and I was about start on an accountancy course."_

"_Excellent," the FBI recruiter said, as he pushed over an application form. "So what's your name?"_

"_Martin, Martin Fitzgerald," Martin said with an easy smile, as he waited for the comments about his father. _

"_This is going to sound like a strange question, but do you know Victor Fitzgerald?" the FBI recruiter said_

"_He would be my father," Martin replied with a smile_

"_Following in your father's great career, I hope."  
_

"_Something like that," Martin replied._

_End of flashback_

"So that's how I joined the FBI – not exciting as you," Martin said with a smile.

"I don't know – escaping for the cruel world of politics sounds pretty cool to me," Danny replied. "So Senator Fitzgerald shall we start walking again."

"Hey – in a few years time, that would have President Fitzgerald, thank you very much," Martin joked as he stood up.

"I think you will find that it would be, President Taylor. That has a nice ring to it, don't you think?" Danny said with a massive grin.

"President Taylor. God help us," Martin exclaimed in mock disgust.

"Not as bad as my grouchy Secretary of Defence, Jack Malone," Danny joked.

"I don't know if I would have Jack as my Secretary of Defence or State. I think he would be quite good at it," Martin said as he walked around, observing the terrain.

"If some country or head of state didn't do want he wanted, he would growl or scare them until they did," Danny joked. "Of course I would make sure that you and the girls would have some high ranking and important job."

"Me too," Martin replied. "So who would be your chief of staff – you know the person you would trust with your life?"

"I don't know," Danny replied. "Who would be yours?"

"I don't know," Martin said as he walked towards the ledge. He didn't realise that it was only supported by ice not rock. It wasn't designed to hold the weight of a fully grown man. It started to give way.

"Martin!" Danny yelled as he watched in horror as Martin disappeared off the ledge. "Martin!" he yelled again when he got no reply.


	6. Chapter 6

Huge thanks as always to anmodo for betaing this fic. Also thanks to everyone that has reviewed so far I am glad you are enjoying the fic. 

**Chapter 6**

**Rocky Mountains, CO **

**123 hours missing**

"Martin!" Danny yelled again, as he looked wildly around. He slowly made his way down to the last place he saw Martin. Finding himself slipping, he quickly secured a rope to the rock and then to himself. He again slowly made his way down to the ledge. "Martin!" he yelled desperately. This couldn't be happening – not again. Clenching his jaw, he closed his eyes tightly as childhood memories danced in front of his vision. He shook his head, he had to keep it together, and he had to rescue Martin. He wasn't going to abandon him like he did with his mother. He took a deep shaky breath as he forced himself to concentrate on the task in hand. But it was so hard when all he could think about was his mother falling to her death. Angrily, he wiped away the tears that started to fall. Martin couldn't die like his mother did. He had abandoned his mom and let her fall to her death – but he wasn't going to abandon Martin.

"Martin!" Danny yelled as he crawled towards the ledge. Carefully, he peered over the ledge and felt his heart skip a beat when he saw Martin lying motionless a few feet down. "Martin!" he yelled again.

Martin stirred as he thought he heard a voice calling him. He shifted as he tried to see where the source of the voice was coming from, but cried out as pain shot through his leg.

"Martin, are you okay?" Danny yelled in concern as he watched Martin move in obvious pain.

"Danny?" Martin tried as he rolled onto his side.

"That's right, man," Danny called out. "Are you okay?"

"U-mm," Martin said as he shifted again. He moved his leg and almost cried out when pain shot through it. "I think I may have broken my leg."

"Shit," Danny swore quietly. Raking his hands through his hair, he tried to figure out what he was going to do. He wasn't use to all of this outdoors mountain shit. Looking around, he spied a rope a couple feet from his position and quickly secured it to the rock.

"I am going to pass you down a rope. Tie it around yourself, and I will pull you up."

Martin watched as a rope was thrown down to him, he grabbed it and quickly tied around himself. He tried to move into a move comfortable position but it was near impossible with the pain that radiated through his leg. "Danny," he called up, trying to hide the pain from his voice. "Are you okay?"

Danny frowned – why was Martin asking if he was okay, when he was the one with the broken leg? "I'm fine. Don't worry. I will get you out of there in a few minutes," Danny reassured. He closed his eyes – why were the flashbacks happening now of all times. He hadn't had a nightmare of his mother's death in years. Why now – when Martin's life was depending on him? Taking a breath, he forced himself to concentrate on the task at hand – saving Martin's life. Leaning back, he started pull. At first, he didn't think he was making any progress but as the rope began to move in his hands he felt as though he was making progress.

"Danny, I am just below the ledge," Martin yelled out as he made the slow but steady progress to the ledge.

Danny took a breath and quickly secured the rope around the rock and carefully made his way down to the ledge. "Martin," he yelled in relief as he saw his friend alive. He took Martin's arm and pulled over the ledge. Pausing briefly, he took a deep breath before he started to pull Martin up the mountain – away from the ledge. He closed his eyes as his lungs, ribs and hands began to protest.

"Danny, you can stop now," Martin called out. He frowned with concern when Danny didn't stop. "Danny…it's safe now, we are far enough away from the ledge."

"No, Martin, we have to keep going. We can't be anywhere near that ledge. I am so sorry, Martin, I am so sorry. I am so sorry, Mom," Danny rambled as he pushed his fever-ridden body farther up the mountain.

Martin frowned; he could've sworn that Danny had said Mom. He was beginning to think there was a lot more to this than him slipping off the ledge. He grabbed the rope and yanked it – causing Danny to fall. "Danny, look!" Martin exclaimed. "Danny, we are safe. Under this snow is solid rock – Danny, look the ledge is all the way down there!"

"I'm so sorry Martin, I'm so sorry," Danny said as he continued to ramble. "You've broken your leg and its all my fault and I'm so sorry Martin. I never should've abandoned you. Its all my fault."

"What are talking about? It's not your fault. You didn't abandon me – you saved my life," Martin started. He looked at Danny's pale face and almost glazed eyes, and found himself beginning to panic. What if Danny was going into some form of shock? He knew Danny's parents had died when he was kid, so maybe him slipping off the cliff had triggered a delayed post-traumatic stress attack?

"I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry," Danny continued to ramble as he held his head in his hands. He closed his eyes tightly as he fought the visions of his mother falling to her death. "I should've never abandoned you, I'm so sorry."

Martin grabbed Danny's shoulders and shook him slightly, as he continued to get no response. "Danny, I am fine. You did not abandoned me – you saved my life," Martin stated clearly. "What's up, man?"

Danny blinked and stared at Martin as if he hadn't been aware that Martin had been there the whole time. "Nothing," he quickly stated and looked down – feeling embarrassed.

"Oh come on. Something is up. You can tell me. I won't judge you," Martin reassured. "Maybe I can help."

"You can't help," Danny almost yelled as he quickly stood up and turned away.

"You don't know, unless you try," Martin stated. He hissed in pain as his leg reminded him the reason he was probably having this conversation.

"You can't help because she is dead!" Danny exclaimed. He angrily wiped the tears that started to fall. Spinning around, he stared at Martin – why was he doing this? He didn't understand why he was reacting like this – Martin was only trying to help. When he was the one that should be helping Martin.

"Who died Danny?" Martin asked gently.

"My mom," Danny said quietly as looked away from Martin.

_Flashback_

_An eleven-year-old Danny sat in the back of the car playing with his baseball glove, as he tried to ignore his parents' argument. But it was so difficult – why did he always have to yell and hit her? His mom never did anything wrong in his eyes. But she obviously did in Papi's eyes – then everyone did something wrong in his Papi's eyes._

_"Why do have to yell at her?" Danny asked – not able to contain it any longer._

_"What did you say you ungrateful little brat?" Marco Alvarez yelled._

_Danny closed his eyes briefly as the unmistakable smell of rum and whiskey invaded his senses. "I-I said, I-I said why d-do have t-to yell at her," Danny stammered feeling very brave all of a sudden._

_"Oh you think you are so brave. You think you can tell me what to do?" Marco yelled as he raised a fist and thumped Danny on the shoulder. "Well I tell you what you ungrateful little brat – I think me and you will be have a little 'discussion' when we get home"  
"Marco!" Daniela Alvarez yelled in fright at truck that was come straight at them._

_Marco yanked the steering wheel to the right, barely missing the truck. But his reactions had been drowned in the copious amounts of alcohol he had consumed through out the day. The car went into an uncontrollable spin – if Marco hadn't been drinking then he may have able to recover it. But he couldn't and the car continued spin out of control towards the cliff edge. It slammed into to a tree and all was suddenly silent._

_Slowly opening his eyes, Danny surveyed the wreckage. There was a tree branch sticking through the windshield on his father's side – he couldn't see his mother. He opened the door, and was so just around to step out when something stopped him. He looked out and promptly emptied the contents of his stomach on to the floor when all he could see was blue Miami sky – car was hanging over the edge of a cliff. It had to be about 200ft drop._

_"You little brat, you are going to pay for that," Marco slurred as he turned around to face Danny._

_"I-I I-I," Danny stammered and looked down. He was trapped in here with his father._

_"Look what you have done," Marco slurred. "This is all your fault."_

_"I-I I-I'm s-so s-sorry," Danny stammered. He looked up again to find his father was staring at him with glazed eyes – his father had died right in front of him and it was all his fault. He slowly and carefully began to make his way to the other door. All the time the car continued to creek and shifted slightly._

_"Danny," a weak voice called out._

_Danny spun around to see his mother covered in blood and trapped, on the cliff side of the car. "Mom," Danny exclaimed quietly. "Mom, I-I'm so sorry."_

_"Danny, this is not your fault," Daniela said weakly. "I love you Danny-boy, that's why I named you after me."_

_"Mami, I am going to get you out of here," Danny started._

_"Danny, I want you to get out of the car and get help," Daniela instructed weakly._

_"No. I am not leaving you," Danny exclaimed._

_"Danny, I am trapped. I need you to get help," Daniela exclaimed. "Go Danny I am so proud of you, but I just need you do this one thing for me."_

_"But Mom," Danny started. He looked into his mother's eyes and knew he had to get help. But he didn't want to abandon her. He didn't want to leave her alone with the body of her abusive husband. He closed his eyes tightly as tears stung his eyes. He looked from his mother to the door and very slowly edged his way towards it. As his feet met firm ground, he turned around and looked into his mother's eyes. "I won't be long, I promise."_

_"I know you won't because you are my Danny and I am so proud of you," Daniela said with a smile. It wasn't as though she didn't love Raffi, but Danny was her little boy and there was nothing that she wouldn't do for him. She felt the car rock again and closed her eyes. "Go Danny," she called out – knowing the car was about to fall. She knew Danny would achieve so much in his life and she didn't want him to die with her and that bastard of her husband._

_Danny reluctantly started to back away. "I will be right back. I promise," he said as he turned and started to walk towards the road. But sound of creaking and scraping metal caused him to spin around. He watched in horror as the car started to slide off the edge. "Mami!" he screamed as he ran towards the car. He locked eyes with his mom and felt his knees buckle as he watched the car fall. Collapsing to the ground, he broke down. "I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry," he cried as he rocked back and forth._

_End of flashback_

"Oh Danny," Martin exclaimed – not knowing what else to say.

"You see Martin, it is all my fault," Danny said in between tears. "It's my fault that my parents died, it's my fault Raffi died, it's my fault the plane crashed and it's my fault you fell off the ledge."

"Danny, listen to me!" Martin said slightly firmly. "None of it is your fault Danny. I hate to speak ill of the dead but – Raffi made his choices. It was my fault that I fell off that ledge – I shouldn't have been walking so close. We both decided to take the FBI plane, but we didn't crash it."

"What about my parents?" Danny exclaimed, as he hung his head – tears falling freely down his face. "My father blamed me and I abandoned my mom. I fucking abandoned her!"

"Danny, your father was driving! There was nothing you could've done – you were just a kid, Danny. You didn't abandon your mom. She was trapped and you went to get help. You were trying to save her Danny! Its not your fault," Martin reassured.

Danny wiped away the tears that had been falling and tried to take a couple of calming breaths. "I'm sorry, Martin. I am going to pieces while you have broken your leg," Danny said in a shaky lost voice. "Are you okay, man?"

"It's okay, don't worry about it okay?" Martin reassured. "I am not fine, but it's going to be okay and we are going to get out of here. I'll just strap my leg up and continue walking."

"No. No way," Danny exclaimed. "There is no way I am going to let walk on that leg. I will carry you or-"

"No, Danny, you are not going to carry me. For one, you will just sink into the snow and it will make it near impossible to walk. I think what's best if you log my position into the GPS and go for help." Martin could have slapped himself as soon as the words came out of his mouth.

"No Martin I can't… I won't leave you here. I abandoned Raffi and he died. I abandoned my mom and she died, I am not going to leave you here to die!" Danny rambled. He looked wildly around for some means of transporting Martin. "We'll try converting the sled thing we have been using to transport the food. I will pull you – but I am not going to leave you here."

"Okay, Okay," Martin said soothingly. He really didn't want to put any extra strain on Danny put it didn't look like he had a choice – but he had no idea how much longer Danny could go on for.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**26 Federal Plaza **

**Same Time**

Jack stared at his computer with glazed eyes. After he had yelled at George, he had forced himself to calm down and try persuaded him to start search again – but to no avail. Did they really think that Danny and Martin were dead? He closed his eyes and raked his hands through his hair. He had to tell Viv and Sam that the search had been called off and when it resumed it would be a recovery mission. He bit his lip as his eyes fell on a photo of the last Christmas party – before Martin had joined. He just couldn't get it into his head that he may never see Danny and Martin again. It would kill them if they lost the boys, especially Danny. It was not because they disliked Martin just they had known Danny for much longer. He took a breath this couldn't wait any longer; he had to tell the team – or what was left of his team.

"Viv, Sam can you come here a minute," Jack said in a tired voice, as he stepped into the bullpen.

The two women looked up, observing their boss's downcast expression and felt a chill down their spines. "Jack?" Viv questioned, as she closed the door behind them.

"I've just been speaking to George Thompson of the FAA – he's been coordinating the search. Well anyway, u-mm, he said…" Jack trailed off not knowing what else to say.

"He's called off the search, hasn't he?" Sam asked quietly.

"Yes."

"How can he?" Viv exclaimed. "That bastard doesn't know them like we do, I know the boys are still alive."

"What did Victor say? Please don't say he agreed," Sam added.

"Whoa, whoa," Jack said as he held his hands up in mock surrender. "As I said, the search has been called off. The search teams and Victor may have given up, but I haven't. I am going to get the boys back – I know they are alive somewhere out there."

"What are we going to do?" Viv asked. "I mean, the search has been called off."

"Well every now and again you have to max your credit cards," Jack said with a slight smile as he pulled out his wallet. "I am flying out to Denver in a few hours, where I am going to rent a chopper, find the boys and bring them home."

"There's not much on this one," Sam said as she handed her credit card over. "But use it – I will sell my car if have to. I just want them back."

"I've got credit cards, a car I will milk everything just so we can get enough money to search for them," Viv added. She held her head in her hands. "Jack it's been five days – honestly what do you think the chances are that they are still alive?"

"I don't know. I really don't," Jack sighed. "But all I can say if anyone would still be alive it would be Danny and Martin." He looked down at his watch. "Look, I have to go."

"Well I guess I should head home, if I want to catch the flight as well," Sam said as she stood up and walk towards the door.

"No, Sam you and Viv have to stay here and hold the fort. I need you here to relay any information about the boys," Jack cut in. He looked at both of their grim expressions and added. "I will bring the boys home, I just I-I just need you two here."

"That's a good idea," Viv agreed. "But we will drive you to the airport."

Jack smiled softly. "Thanks," he said. "Look I have to go by my apartment and pick up a couple things before I head to the airport."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Rocky Mountains, CO **

**125 hours missing**

Martin felt guilt weighting heavily on his shoulders as he watched Danny struggling. He didn't want to Danny to burden with his life but he didn't have a choice. He briefly closed his eyes – watching Danny struggling reminded him of his twin sister. Danny and Jessica would've got on so well, he thought sadly.

"Hey Danny, why don't we take a break?" Martin called out.

Danny collapsed onto his knees and gasped for air. "No Martin we have too go farther so we can make it to that place before nightfall," Danny gasped as he picked himself up again and tried to carry on.

"Danny, you need to rest. It doesn't matter if we don't make it to that place before nightfall. It was only a plan to begin with and it was made before I screwed up," Martin exclaimed. "Danny you can take five minutes – you need to take five minutes."

Danny sighed and staggered towards Martin. He collapsed next to him and held his head in hands. "Martin this is screwed up," Danny whispered. "This is so screwed; I mean we shouldn't be here. We should be in the office, probably being yelled at by Jack."

"I know Danny, but we will be soon," Martin started. He looked at Danny's confused expression and added. "We will be sitting in the office being yelled at by Jack, but you have just take it easy – okay?"

"Take it easy?" Danny exclaimed. "How the hell can I take it easy when we are the stuck in the middle of nowhere?" He tried to take a breath but found he could only cough - deep painful coughs.

"Its okay man, just take it easy. Just breathe, just breathe okay," Martin coached. He closed his eyes – all he could think about was his twin sister dying of leukaemia. He knew Danny didn't have leukaemia, but all he think about was his sister taking her final breaths.

"You okay, man," Danny asked – still slight breathless from the coughing fit.

"Yeah I'm fine thanks," Martin replied in a lost voice.

"Are sure, you seem a little lost – it's not your leg?" Danny asked – concern evident in his voice.

"No, I mean my leg hurts, but its not that I was just thinking," Martin said in the same lost, small voice.

"About what?"

"My sister," Martin replied.

"You have a sister?" Danny asked with a slight frown.

"She was my twin sister, but she died from leukaemia when I was nine," Martin explained sadly.

_Flashback_

_Martin sat on the hard hospital chairs and held his head in his hands. They thought that he didn't understand what was happening to his sister – but he did. He knew his sister was dying, he had seen it in the doctors' eyes. He had seen in his parent's eyes. But they had to be wrong – Jessica was the strong one. Jessica was born first and had weighed two more pounds at birth. She was their parent's favourite and there was nothing he could do to change that and he doubted that would ever change. He looked up and watched the doctors' leave Jessica's room. He quickly scanned the corridor for signs of his parents as they never let him see Jessica – they thought he couldn't cope with see her like that. But all he wanted to do was see her and talk to her._

_"Hey Jess," Martin said as he walked to her room. He forced a smile and bit back the tears that threatened._

_"Martin," Jessica said weakly. "I haven't seen you in a while."_

_"I know, I'm sorry Jess – but mom and dad wouldn't let me," Martin said quietly as he gently held her hand. "But I am here now."_

_"So what have you been doing?" Jess said as she coughed weakly._

_"Nothing much – well you know school and stuff," Martin replied quietly_

_"How's school?" Jess asked weakly as she smiled at her twin._

_"Its okay – not the same without you," Martin said. "But you will see for yourself, you will back before you know it."_

_"No I won't, and you know it," Jess replied._

_"Yes you will, you will," Martin said almost pleading. He briefly closed his eyes – why was this happening to Jess. Why couldn't it have happened to him? Jess had been so full of life – this was so unfair._

_"No I won't, Martin," Jess said sadly_

_"Jess what are you talking about? Jess you're going to be fine," Martin said – nearly rambling._

_"No I am not Martin, they don't say but I know," Jess replied. She weakly coughed again, and closed her eyes._

_Martin felt himself begin to panic. Jess seemed to be getting paler by the second – it was though her life was leaving her right in front of him. "Jess, Jess are you are okay?" Martin asked in a panicked voice. "I'm going to get a doctor."_

_"No, don't leave me."_

_The voice was so quiet and weak that Martin almost didn't hear it. He turned to see Jess's eyes were barely open. He gently took her hand and squeezed it. "I'm not going anywhere," Martin said gently._

_"Thanks," Jess said as she closed her eyes one final time._

_"I will always be with you, I will never leave you," Martin said, as tears began to roll down his face, as he realised what was happening._

_"I love you," Jess said – her voice barely more that a whisper now. She took a shallow shaky breath._

_"Please don't go. Please don't leave me," Martin said in between tears. "I love you Jess."_

_"Goodbye Martin," Jess whispered as she took one final shallow breath._

_Martin buried his head next to Jess's and broke down. He barely noticed the alarm sounding or the doctor coming in to silence it. She was gone, she had left him. He had felt like part of him was missing – he had Jess had almost telepathic connection. But that connection was broken now – forever. He closed his eyes and cried himself to sleep._

_End of flashback._

"I'm so sorry, Martin," Danny said quietly.

"Yeah," Martin sniffed. "She was so full of life and intelligent, I still feel as though part of me is missing."

"Man that must be tough," Danny said as he stifled back a cough – not wanting to add to Martin's guilt or fears.

"I know my parents didn't let me visit her – but I should've gone. I left her there when she needed me. She was my goddamn twin," Martin exclaimed – not bothering to wipe the tears that were falling freely down his face.

"Martin, you did all you could. You were there when she needed you most. Because of you she didn't have to die alone – and there is a lot of honour in that," Danny said gently.

"I guess," Martin said quietly. He sighed and looked down at his hands, he hated talking about his sister's last moments of her life and he hadn't talked to about it to anyone for ages. In fact, he couldn't remember talking about it to anyone before and he couldn't believe he had just told Danny. "So you wanna grab a bite to eat?" Martin said quickly

Danny produced a small smile. "Sure. What shall we have from the wonderful selection of food?" he said – letting Martin change the subject.

"Well we have energy bars, crackers, airline food and energy bars," Martin reeled off with a small smile – glad that Danny allowed him to change the subject.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Somewhere above the Rocky Mountains, CO **

**127 hours missing**

Jack pressed his head against the cool glass and stared out on to the beak landscape below. All he could see was snow for miles on end occasionally broken up by the odd rocky outcrop. Viv was right – could the boys be still alive in this beak landscape after five days? He closed his eyes – this was so screwed up. He thought would feel better once he knew what had happened to the boys – but he felt worse. He had no idea where they were and he had no idea if they were alive or not.

"You want something from the drinks trolley?" a voice asked

Jack turned around, what he really needed was a small whiskey to calm his nerves, but he needed to be alert. "Coffee please," he said. "Thanks," he added once the flight attendant handed him a mug of steaming black coffee.

"Going anywhere nice?" the flight attendant asked.

"U-mm, I hope so," Jack replied tiredly. He looked down and stared into his coffee – his thoughts were as black as his coffee. It had been 5 days – the likelihood of the boys being still alive was slim to none.


	7. Chapter 7

Huge, huge thanks to anmodo for betaing this chapter. As thanks to everyone that has reviewed so far, I am glad you are enjoying it.

**Chapter 7 **

**Rocky Mountains, CO**

**130 hours missing**

Closing his eyes, Danny forced himself to put one foot in front of the other. The mountain seemed endless. His cough seemed to be constantly with him now, it was as though he couldn't go more that a few feet without coughing. He was also in constant pain now. Every time he breathed—it hurt. Between this, and the headache that had developed, there were tears in his eyes. He just wanted this to end. He wanted to curl up and sleep – but he knew he couldn't. He had to keep on going - that was the only thing playing on his mind. He had to keep on going.

"Danny, let's take a break," Martin called out. It was almost unbearable to watch Danny continuing to struggle. But it was his fault Danny was suffering. If he hadn't walked that close to the ledge, then they wouldn't be in this situation. At least he could share the burden with Danny. "Man, let's take a break," Martin called out again, when Danny didn't respond.

"No, we have to keep on going," Danny said in a slightly distant tone as he continued to push his fever-ridden body.

"No, you- we need to take a break and grab something to eat from our wonderful selection," Martin replied, as he eyed his friend's struggling form.

"I have to keep going Martin, 'cos if I don't, I don't think I will be able to get going again," Danny said in almost desperate tone. "I just can't stop, man."

"It's okay, man you need to take a break and you will be able to get going again," Martin reassured.

"No, I have to keep on going – I have to. If I don't, we will die out here!" Danny rambled. He wrapped his arms around his chest as started to cough again. Each time it felt like someone was stabbing him in the chest. He felt tears stream down his face. "We are going to die out here!"

"Danny, listen to me, we are not going to die out here," Martin reassured, his voice laced with concern. "Man, you need to take a break, you need to rest!"

"I need to keep going, Martin – I don't think I can do anything else," Danny rambled. "I have to keep going."

"No, Danny you need to rest, man. It's not going to make any difference if you take five minutes," Martin started. He looked at Danny struggling and wondered what he could do to persuade Danny to rest. "Danny, please, you know Jack would think it was a good idea."

"How would you know? Jack isn't here," Danny exclaimed.

"I know, but I know Jack is a good guy and he cares about you. Danny none of the team would like you to push yourself like you are – nor do I," Martin explained calmly. "Please Danny just stop." 'Before you kill yourself' Martin silently added.

Danny collapsed to the ground and tried to catch his breath – but it was so difficult and painful. He wrapped his arms protectively around his chest and pulled his knees up. He rested his head against his knees and let a few tears escape. Now that he had stopped, he had no idea if he could get up again – but he had to. Every step felt like a mile. Every breath felt like he had been stabbed in the chest. He just wanted to wake up from this nightmare – but he knew he wouldn't. He knew he would die out here and, months later, someone would find his frozen body, on this bleak landscape. Closing his eyes, he let the tears run freely down his face. He couldn't go on. They were going to die out here and it was going to be all his fault. Before he could sink deeper in his dark thoughts, a voice pulled him out of them.

"Hey man, just take it easy," Martin said gently as he draped a blanket over Danny's shoulders.

"Martin," Danny started. He briefly looked at Martin before he stared blankly out on the bleak mountainous landscape. "U-mm look, I'm really sorry about the way I have treated you."

Martin rubbed his leg and leant back. "Its okay man, I doubt I would have welcomed you with open arms if I had been in your shoes – I guess it's a guy thing," Martin said with a smile.

Danny rubbed his hands over his weary face. "I don't know. The way I have seen some women react around each other, the way they attack each other – man, it's plain scary." He shivered slightly and pulled his coat closer to his body in a vain attempt to conserve his body heat. "I don't understand why people come to places like this out of choice."

Leaning back, he grabbed a blanket and draped it over Danny's shoulders. "Well to start off-- you aren't generally in this kind of situation. You have a pack and take a day hike around the trails – it's amazing, usually. It's really good fun if you and couple of buddies camp out for the night. You have a couple of beers, light a camp fire, cook on the fire and talk to the early hours," Martin said with a smile.

"How is that fun?" Danny exclaimed with spread a part arms – gesturing to the landscape. "Man it's freezing, I am exhausted, hungry and all I wanna do is sleep."

"You walk a bit, you're not pushing yourself unless you want to," Martin explained. He looked up at the sky and tried to gage the clouds. He needed to figure out what the weather was going to do, so he could plan the rest of the route. He turned to Danny and added. "I will have to take you for a hike when we get back."

"No offense, Martin, but if we make it out of here alive it will be a while before I head back up to the mountains," Danny replied.

"Good enough," Martin said with a smile. "But once we get back you have to come with me to my aunt Bonnie's. I love her to pieces, and they will all probably love you."

"M-Martin," Danny stammered, genuinely shocked by Martin's gesture. "I would love to, but it will be a while before Jack and the rest of the team let us out of their sights."

"You think?" Martin asked

"I don't think, I know," Danny said confidently. He found himself grinning as he thought of the group of people that had become the closest thing he had to a family in a very long time. For the first time in his life since Raffi died, he felt as though someone actually gave a damn. "Nah Fitzy – Jack, Sam and Viv are good people and they really care."

"I know," Martin started in a slightly distant tone. "Can you remember my first day?"

"Yeah!" Danny said with raised eyebrows. He took a breath and shrugged away his judgemental attitude. "I remember, but it's always tough on your first day."

"Well after I left you, well as you know I went down to Bart's place – where I screwed up," Martin sighed as he thought back to his first day.

_Flashback_

_Martin groaned as he slowly and reluctantly returned to the world of consciousness. He quickly closed his eyes as painfully bright light stabbed his eyes. What the hell had happened? Why was he lying on the floor with a splitting headache? Then it hit him, he groaned again as he was met with hundreds of flashbacks. He had really screwed up and it was his first day. He felt a hand on his shoulder and groaned again._

"_Martin, Martin," Jack said his voice laced with concern._

"_J-Jack," Martin tried as he tried to sit up, but found a set of hands stopping him._

"_Easy Martin, easy just stay down, okay. I am going to get some medics to check you over, okay?" Jack said gently_

_Martin allowed himself to relax slightly. He closed his eyes again, allowing himself to slip in the sanctuary of the darkness. He couldn't believe he had completely screwed up on his first day. Why did he have to be all gung ho - running in there to try and save the damsel in distress. He tried to sit up again but found the same set of hands stopping him. "Jack, Maggie. Is Maggie all right?" he asked desperately_

"_Maggie is fine," Jack said quickly as he fought the urge to add – no thanks to you. But Martin didn't need that right now. "I don't want you to worry about that right now, okay, Martin?"_

"_Look Jack I am really sorry, I screwed up and could've got Maggie killed, I am so sorry," Martin said in a lost tone as he struggled to sit up again._

"_Okay it wasn't the best of things to do, but it's in the past and Maggie is okay. So don't worry about it," Jack reassured. He quickly scanned the room – waiting for the medics to arrive. He could barely contain his frustration with Martin. He couldn't believe that he had been so gung ho and nearly got Maggie killed. But right now he was more concerned about Martin's well being._

_Martin nodded weakly. He couldn't believe Jack was so concerned. But it was probably because he didn't want to be an agent down or because he feared the wrath of his father. What was he thinking that someone actually cared about him, but it had been nice for those few moments that someone did care about him? He slowly sat up and felt the world spin violently – causing him to nearly fall. But Jack was there in a second._

"_Damn-it Martin, I told you to stay down," Jack said in a suitable guff voice. He looked and nodded as the medics came in. He stood back a little and let them treat Martin, shooting an intimating glare every now and again._

_End of Flashback_

"It sounds really stupid now, but I dunno. I think I was probably imagining it," Martin stuttered, as he looked around. How could he possible think that they cared? The team were only co-workers, why would they care? When he had worked in Seattle his co-workers hadn't really cared – apart from who his father was. Martin sighed and raked his hands through his hair. He guessed that he was one of those people that no one really gave a shit about as long as his father was happy. Maybe they would show 'concern' but that was only because they thought that they should.

"Man, they do care," Danny said genuinely. "I promise you man, they really do care," Danny reassured. "Jack's the kind of boss that gives us hell, but would kill someone that attacks one of us. He can get very scary and overprotective." Danny added with a smile.

"So you think he's biting off heads to find us," Martin said in a small voice as he stared at the ground. He couldn't imagine his father doing that. As long as he didn't embarrass him, his father didn't care. He guessed his father had showed concern to begin with because it looked good – he didn't wanted to appear completely cold and inhuman.

"Yeah, he's probably growled at several officials. It wouldn't surprise me if he has slammed a couple against walls – demanding information. I don't know what you think about Jack, but for me, he's the best boss I have ever had and he's one the first people in my life that actually gave a damn about me."

"So if you had offers to join other units of the FBI or take another career you would turn them down?" Martin asked, as he watched Danny struggle to pull himself to his feet.

"P-Probably," Danny panted breathless as he putted himself to his feet and looked around. "I guess it's the security. For the first time in my life, I feel happy and relaxed and safe. And that's because of the team."

Martin smiled, he wondered if he would ever feel this security that Danny was talking about. He sighed as he watched Danny preparing to start walking. "You know you should rest for a bit longer," he said quickly.

"Nope. Can't, Martin. I am getting slower and slower. And because of this, I have to hike for longer," Danny quickly explained. He massaged his temples as the latest wave of pain shot through his skull. He stumbled slightly but forced himself to start walking. Each step, each breath was like torture. He didn't want to tell Martin – that he doubted he able to go on after a few hours.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Denver, CO**

**Same time**

Jack stepped out the bus and pulled his thick coat as the icy wind bit into him. He looked up at the mountains. If he was cold down here, how the hell were boys faring – if they were alive? He took a breath and wandered into the heliport. He smiled at the young woman behind the desk, but silently sighed. The boys would have charmed her in five seconds flat, they probably would've rented the chopper for a heavily discounted price.

"Can I help you, sir?"

"U-mm yes, yes you can," Jack started with his most charming smile. "I would like to rent a helicopter."

"What is the purpose of the rental?" the receptionist asked with a smile.

"A rescue mission," Jack replied nervously. He tried another smile and pulled out his ID. He didn't want to intimidate her, but he just wanted to let her know he meant business.

"Sir, that is usually dealt by the FAA or mountain rescue," she replied slightly nervously as she stared at his ID.

"I know, but they have called it off," Jack said tiredly as he raked his hands through his dishevelled hair.

"Sir if they have called the search off then…" she trailed off, slightly afraid of how this obviously desperate man would react.

"No, you don't understand, they are still alive, my agents are still alive," Jack said desperately. He dug into his pocket with trembling fingers. His hands were shaking so much that contents of his pockets spilled out on the reception desk. "Please help me," he pleaded as he pulled out the official 'missing' photographs of Danny and Martin. "Please help, I know these two are still alive."

The receptionist looked at the desperate agent sadly and her heart went out to him. "I will see what I can do," she said gently.

"Thank you, thank you so much," Jack said in a small voice as he produced a small smile. He looked around the reception area and found a threadbare chair and collapsed into it. He held his head in his hands and dug his fingernails into his scalp. He had to get a chopper, he had to find the boys and he didn't care about the cost.

"Excuse me?"

Jack looked up to see the receptionist and a tall man in his fifties. He stood up and extended his hand. "Jack Malone," he said with a smile.

"Andrew Davidson," the tall man said as he shook Jack's hand. "I hear you want to rent a chopper for a rescue mission."

"Yes, I do," Jack replied quickly. "Look I know the FAA and Mountain rescue deal with this – but they have called off the search."

"And you believe your men are still alive?" Andrew said as he looked the dishevelled FBI agent up and down. It was obvious that these two agents meant more to him than simply agents.

"My agents aren't quitters. They wouldn't simply give up. They are tough, strong and fit – I know they are still alive," Jack said passionately.

Andrew nodded slowly. "You say you are FBI?" he said as he thought things through.

"Yes, yes I am," Jack said quickly as he pulled out his ID.

"So your men were on that FBI plane," Andrew asked. "Which crashed about a week ago?"

"Yes they were on that plane," Jack replied slowly. "I know what you're thinking. How can they possibly survive five days in the mountains with the weather conditions that have been through this region? Add that to the fact that no wreckage has been found."

"No I believe you. I was in a chopper crash several years ago when we were flying over the Bering Strait. It took us two weeks to get back to civilization," Andrew explained. "With the plane, it could have been exposed to a magnetic pulse – thus messing with the navigation systems."

"So you think the plane went down in a different location?" Jack asked, his voice alive with interest.

"Yes – do you want to come back to my office and we can try and work out where your agents are?" Andrew asked as he guided Jack towards his office.

After several hours and mugs of coffee, Jack felt like he had poured over hundreds of maps. He felt like he had gotten no closer – but Andrew seemed excited. He was buzzing around, pulling out more maps and doing more calculations. Leaning forward, Jack frowned as he looked at the calculations – not understanding a single number. "Andrew do you any idea where my agents are?" he asked

"I have an idea, but I will explain when we are in the air," Andrew said as he started to stride towards the helipad. "I have rung a couple of my friends, who are medics and mountaineers - I thought we might be needing them."

Jack jogged to catch up with Andrew's long strides. "Why are you doing this?" he asked.

"Because you seem like a nice guy and the mountains can be an inhospitable place – so if you can help you do," Andrew explained as he started to check the helicopter. He nodded as three of his friends jogged over to the chopper. "Okay, let's go," he shouted and started up the engine an soon as his friends had stepped aboard.

"So what are your calculations based on?" Jack asked as the helicopter flew over the mountains. He looked around him and found a smile as he looked at Andrew's friends. He couldn't believe his luck. Most people would've given him a sympathetic smile and sent him on his way – but Andrew. Andrew believed Danny and Martin were still alive. He just hoped his luck held.

"The calculations are based on the normal flight path, air traffic control, the plane's 'GPS location' and data from what happens to navigation systems when they have been exposed to a magnetic force," Andrew reeled off. "Jack why don't you sit up front with me and you can get a better view."

Jack slowly and carefully made his way to the front of the chopper and sat down next to Andrew. "So based on these calculations you think the plane went down in this area – 200 miles from the GPS reading?" he asked.

"Yes, I do," Andrew said as he turned Jack. "There is a good chance your men are still alive. It's just everyone has been looking in the wrong place."

"Why do you think the plane was exposed to a magnetic field?" Jack asked as he tried to understand the situation.

"It makes sense. Even if the plane crashed at full speed and blew up on impact there would be some evidence. A plane doesn't simply crash and leave no evidence these days," Andrew explained gently.

Jack raked his hands through his hair and closed his eyes. "But I read about plane crashes in this region where the plane wasn't found for months, if at all," he said in a slightly panicked tone.

Andrew sighed, he guessed that everyone got this now. The person 'googled' the information pulled up one website, usually in a panic and didn't think about the facts. "Jack did you look at the dates?" he asked gently.

"U-mm, I can't remember," Jack stammered as he looked at the wild expanse of bleak landscape.

"I am guessing you googled 'plane crashes in the Rocky mountains.' And yes there was wreckage that wasn't found of months on end but that was in the 1940s and 1950s. The rescue techniques are completely different now. We have GPS, we have IMINT which can be used for rescue, we have thermal and infer-red cameras and search planes. Today a plane can simply not disappear – someone is watching," Andrew reassured. He checked his GPS and looked out the window. "Okay we are approaching the region where I think the plane went down.

Jack stared out of the window – forcing himself not to blink, he didn't want to miss a thing. If Danny and Martin were out there, he was going to find them. After an hour, Jack looked across at Andrew he knew that he would have to refuel sometime – he just hoped it wasn't soon. He heard someone yell from behind and spun around.

"Check your four o' clock. We have a possible sighting," James yelled.

Jack stared down and felt his heart skip a beat as he was a snow covered object. He grabbed his seat tightly as the chopper banked hard towards the wreckage.

"Can you see any possible landing sites?" Andrew yelled

"Not at the moment but be careful this area is a serious avalanche risk. It has already had some by the look of things," James yelled back.

Jack's body tensed up as he stared down at the object. He could swear it was a plane, but maybe that was because he was hoping it was a plane. But avalanches – the boys may have survived a plane crash but could they survive an avalanche?

"I can see a possible landing site, its on seven o'clock. Do you have it?" James yelled.

"Got it," Andrew yelled as he banked the chopper to the possible landing site. He hovered over it before gently touched down – keeping the engine running. "I'll stay here with the bird running, just in case it becomes unstable. You check it out."

Before anyone could say anything Jack had climbed to the back of the chopper and was standing by the door. "I am going with you," he said in a tone that clearly stated that there was no room for agruement.

"Okay," James said, as he gripped the door handle – preventing Jack from opening it. "But this is my turf and you will do what I say."

"Fine," Jack replied. "Can we go now?"

"Yes," James sighed. He had known from the moment he had seen Jack that he wasn't the kind of person that was going to sit in the chopper while they searched for his agents. "But you stick behind me."

"Fine," Jack replied as he followed James out of the chopper. He shivered as the icy mountain air hit him – how could the boys survive this? Martin was use to the cold, but Danny was always complaining when it got cold in New York. After what felt like hours, he reached the snowed object which on closer inspection was a plane – a gulfstream. He felt as though the air had been sucked out of his lungs as he stared at the tail. It was FBI plane and had had been in an avalanche. He collapsed to his knees as he was over come with grief – this could not be happening.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Rocky Mountains, CO**

**132 hours missing **

Danny fell to his knees as looked up the ridge. He knew he had to make it up there, but he didn't know if he could. But he had to – he had to see what was on the other side of that ridge. He held his head in his hands and tried not to break down. He was so tired and confused all we wanted to do was lie down and sleep – but something told him that he had to keep going. He didn't really understand everything was so confusing; he just wanted it to end.

"Danny, Danny," Martin called out his voice thick with concern.

"U-mm, Martin," Danny tried. He closed his eyes and curled up in the snow, it was so cool, so soothing that he just wanted to fall asleep right now.

"Danny!" Martin exclaimed as he crawled towards Danny and shook him. "Danny come on man, don't do this to me. Not now, Danny. We are nearly there, then you sleep as much as you want. But you can't sleep now."

Danny groaned and tried to shake off the annoying set of hands. Why were they doing this to him? Didn't they understand that he just wanted to sleep? He was so tired and the snow was so cool, he felt at peace. Why didn't they want him to be at peace?

"Danny!" Martin screamed as he shook Danny hard. "Come on man, wake up. You cannot sleep now! Please Danny wake up," he cried. He angrily wiped away the tears that began to fall – he was so scared. This couldn't be happening. Not now when they had gone so far. He wasn't going to let Danny die out here. But what could he do?

Danny slowly rolled over and cracked an eye open. Why was the light so bright? What was happening? "Martin," he tried again.

"Yes Danny that's right man. Come on. Let's get you sitting up," Martin said gently as he pulled Danny into a sitting position.

Danny groaned and coughed hard as he sat up. He closed his eyes tightly as the world began to spin. What was happening to him? He took a painful breath and tried to hold back the tears. It wasn't so much tears of emotion but tears of pain. It felt like he couldn't do anything that didn't cause pain.

"You okay, man?" Martin asked his voice thick with concern.

"Yeah," Danny said slowly as if he had to think about the question. "Yeah, I'm okay." He closed his eyes again and massaged his temples. The ridge, he suddenly thought. He had to get to the ridge. He forced himself to stand and swayed as he did.

"Sit down before you fall down," Martin said firmly.

Danny dodged Martin and looked up at the ridge. It couldn't be that far. If he walked up there himself, he could check it out and then he would know if there was any point of dragging Martin up there. He started to walk up towards the ridge.

"Danny, Danny what are you doing?" Martin called out concern and fear evident in his voice

"I am going to check out the ridge I need to find out what's on the other side," Danny said in a distant tone.

"No Danny you can't," Martin started, as he tried to think of away to stop Danny from walking.

"I have to Martin, if I walk up there by myself I will save energy and see if there is any point to walking up there," Danny said in the same distant and now completely despondent tone.

Martin opened his mouth to protest but he knew it made sense. He just didn't want Danny to walk up there alone in his current state. If Danny wasn't back in an hour he would go after him, Martin decided. He pulled out one of the GPS units and programmed it with his location, handing it to Danny. "Man here is the GPS unit, I have programmed it with my location," Martin said cautiously. "Danny if you are not back in an hour I am coming after you."

"Okay," Danny said slowly. He looked up again and produced a small smile. "See you in a bit, man," he said as he started to make his way slowly up to the ridge.

"Good luck," Martin called out, he closed his eyes – he just hoped Danny would return in one piece.

Danny slowly made it up the mountainside – trying not to take deep breaths. He briefly closed his eyes and pinched his nose. He forced himself forward, he had to. But if this happened to earlier – before he was on the team, he didn't know if he would carry on. When he had a joined the team, he hadn't felt like he belonged somewhere. For the first time in his life, he felt like he was home. He loved working with the team; he closed his eyes as he thought back to the first time he realised that they cared about him.

_Flashback_

_Leaning against the car, Danny clutched his ribs. They had just arrested a suspect, and he had taken a pretty hard knock. He felt the world tilt violently. He closed his eyes and held the on to the car as if was the only thing holding upright. He vaguely watched people walk around the crime scene. He felt cold sweat run down his back and took a breath. He heard a voice and knew he should respond. It was his boss. He knew Jack was probably mad at him. He should be in that apartment – helping to process the evidence. He should be debating theories with the team. But he could move from the car, because if he did he didn't think that he would remain upright._

"_Danny," Jack called out again as he walked towards his agent. There was something off about Danny - the way he was standing, the colour or lack of colour in his face and his shallow breathing. "Danny, are you alright?"_

_Danny frowned with confusion as he tried to process the question. He didn't understand what Jack was asking him – but he knew he should answer the question – whatever that meant. "U-mm," he stammered, as he looked at a blurry image of his boss. He could swear Jack was angry. Of course Jack was angry, everyone in his life had been angry with him and why would Jack be any different?_

_Jack quickly approached Danny and put his hand on his shoulder. He could feel the slight tremors running through his body. He gently eased Danny to the ground and yelled for the paramedics. "Danny are you alright?" Jack asked again his voice laced with concern. He frowned when Danny remained unresponsive. _

"_Jack," Danny tried_

"_That's right Danny, are you alright?" Jack asked again._

"_U-mm yeah I'm fine," Danny said slowly, he added a smile for good measure._

"_Are you sure? Because you don't look it," Jack said as he sat knelt down in front of Danny._

"_I told you I am fine," Danny said as he tried to sound convincing and smiled again. But his mind was plaguing him with questions. Why was Jack asking all the questions? Everyone he had eve known was fine with his simple explanation. But not Jack. Why did he care? He was just an agent to him, that's all he was. Then why was he so concerned? Danny guessed it was because Jack would be a man down and he would have to fill out a ton of paperwork._

"_That's great Danny, but I am still going to have you checked out," Jack said as he stepped back making way for the medics._

"_Jack, I'm fine, I don't need to be checked out," Danny weakly protested. He hissed in pain as one of the paramedics touched his chest. He glared at them as they ripped open his shirt and started to yell medical terms at each other. "Jack I am really sorry I messed up, I will write up my report in a couple of hours."_

"_Danny I don't want you to worry about writing the report and you didn't mess up. You did good Danny," Jack reassured, as he squeezed Danny's shoulder. "You are part of my team now Danny. So the rest of us will write up our reports and you'll write yours later – much later."_

"_Look Jack I am fine, I really don't need to go to hospital. I need, I should be helping you out of this mess that I created," Danny pleaded, as he was loaded into the ambulance._

"_First of all Danny you need to go the hospital – you have been stabbed. Second I was there and so was the rest of the team, so we all created that mess," Jack said. He looked around, before he jumped into ambulance next to Danny. "Danny remember, you are part of my team now and no one messes with my team."_

_End of flashback_

Danny leaned against a rock and tried to catch his breath. He felt tears rolling down his face as he thought of the first time he realised that people actually gave a damn about him. For the first time in his life, it had almost been perfect and now he was probably going to die. Why was life so cruel? All he wanted from life was to be happy – was that to much to ask? He wrapped his arms around his chest and tried to carry on, but found himself stumbling. He managed to regain his footing and leant against a rock for support. He took a breath, biting back the tears as pain shot through his chest. He looked around at the white landscape, at the place that was going to become his grave. He had pushed himself for the last three days but he couldn't take it any longer. He didn't think he couldn't carry on, but he forced himself to carry on up the mountain.

He could see the top of the ridge yet it never seemed so far. He was so tired; all he wanted to do was curl up and sleep. There didn't seem any point to carry on, he was going to die here – he was already dying. He let himself collapse; he leant against a rock, before curling up. He closed his eyes; he hoped they would find Martin alive. He didn't mean to cause any pain but he was just so tired. Every moment he made, every breath he took was agony. He closed his eyes and hoped death would be painless.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Somewhere above the Rocky Mountains, CO**

**Same time**

Jack raked his hands through his hair. He didn't know what to do. He knew his agents had survived the crash and he knew they hadn't gotten caught up in the avalanche that had almost destroyed the plane. When they had searched the area they had found the pilots body in a cave with a note beside it. It had said that they were both alive and they had decided to walk out, then it detailed the route they were going to take.

He wanted to scream and shout how unfair it was. What had Danny and Martin ever done to deserve this! He stared out the window, at the snow covered landscape. He hoped that he would bring the boys home, put with each passing hour, with each passing storm, this became less and less likely.


	8. Chapter 8

**As always a huge, huge thanks to my wonderful beta anmodo for betaing this chapter. Also thanks to everyone that has reviewed so far, it really helps. Sorry for the delay in updating, but…. okay fine I was trying to control my evil, evil plot bunnies. Anyway I hope you enjoy this latest instalment of Aviatophobia.**

**Chapter 8**

Resting his head against the window, Jack stared out over the bleak, snow covered landscape. With each passing mile, with each passing hour, he felt his hopes diminishing. How the hell could Danny and Martin still be alive? He didn't know what he would do if he found the boys dead. It would destroy the team--what was left of it. After briefly closing his eyes as the chopper flew over a ridge, he felt his heart skip a beat as he looked down. He could've sworn he saw body down there. Blinking his eyes again, he found himself yelling at Andrew to land the chopper. He looked again and forced himself to calm down. He wasn't still sure it was a human body, and it wasn't moving. Maybe it was one of the boys, but maybe he was too late. He didn't know what he would do if he was. He cursed as the chopper continued to circle, why was it taking so long? It could be one of his agents down there and they needed his help.

As the chopper began to descend, he stood by door waiting for the moment it landed or nearly landed. He was sure he had found one of his agents and he wasn't going to leave them for a moment longer. Feeling a soft thud as the chopper touched down, he yanked open the door. He sprinted down to where he believed he saw one of his agents – praying that he wasn't too late. Feeling his heart skip a beat once again, he recognised the unmoving form.

"Danny," he yelled as he knelt next to him. He bit back tears as he noticed how pale and fragile Danny looked. He hesitantly moved a trembling hand towards Danny's neck – praying that he wasn't too late. He sighed with relief when he found a pulse – but it was weak and thready. Danny was also burning up, despite the freezing temperatures. "Danny," he said as he gently shook him – hoping… waiting for a response.

"Danny, come on kid. Don't do this to me!" Jack cried when he didn't get a response. He cradled Danny's head in his arms and bit back the tears that threatened to fall. This couldn't be happening, Jack thought.

Danny groaned as he felt someone shaking him. After his violent childhood and everything else that happened to him in his life – was it too much to ask for his death to be peaceful? He just wanted to die in peace, but the voice wasn't going to go away. As he listened to it, he noticed how concerned and gentle it sounded. He tried to cracked open an eye, he tried to respond to the voice but found he started coughing again. He felt tears of pain stream down his face as he struggled to catch his breath. He didn't understand what was happening – everything seemed to be a blur of pain.

"Shh. It's okay Danny, take it easy and just breathe okay," Jack coached. He gentled rubbed Danny's back. He felt glad for the response, but he felt his heart breaking as watched tears of pain streaming down his face and his agent struggling to breathe. "It's okay, Danny. You're safe now." Jack closed his eyes as he felt his eyes brimming with tears – hadn't Danny been through enough it his life without this, he thought. Where was Martin? He interlaced his hand with Danny's and squeezed it.

Frowning, Danny recognised the voice but he couldn't put a face to it. Somewhere in his fever ridden confused mind, he connected the owner of the voice was safe – but whose was it? He wanted to know yet he was so tired. Every action seemed to drain his energy – he didn't think he could even open his eyes to see who it was. He felt himself slipping towards the darkness, too tired to fight it.

"Danny, Danny come on Danny-boy, open your eyes for me," Jack pleaded as he continued to cradle Danny's head in his arms. He shivered slightly as the icy wind whipped around him, but he didn't care. "Please Danny," he pleaded again – almost in tears.

Fire danced around him, it was so hot and he couldn't escape the terrible heat. It surrounded him and taunted him, like the nightmares of his past. He could see his father running towards him with a broken beer bottle, he watched as blood began stain his father's shirt – yet he continued to run towards him. The image of Raffi's lifeless body floated in front of his vision – his lifeless eyes boring into him. He could see his mother's blood stained body with her terrified face as she fell to her death. Now the images were joined by his father's drunken yelling and Raffi and Daniela's terrified screams. He couldn't make it stop. He tried to escape them but it was met by something slightly soft. He grabbed hold of it and buried his head against it. "Make it stop," he cried – tears streaming down his face.

Jack hugged Danny tightly as he suddenly sat up. He rubbed his back and whispered comforting words into his ear, while rocking him slightly – hoping it would chase away whatever demons that were plaguing him. He smiled slightly as he felt Danny relax slightly – but he still didn't know where Martin was. "You're safe now, Danny-boy," Jack said as he continued to reassure him.

"Make them go away, Jack," Danny pleaded desperately in a lost tone.

Jack felt his heart break as he looked at Danny's unfocused fever and fear ridden eyes, "Make who go away, Danny?" Jack asked gently.

"Them!" Danny exclaimed. "They won't leave me alone."

"Its okay, its okay Danny. I won't let them hurt you, I promise," Jack reassured as he realised Danny was probably hallucinating because of the fever. "You're safe now, I've got you."

"Jack!" Danny tried as if he was completely unaware of him before.

"Yes, Danny that's right," Jack said gently

"H-How did you get there?" Danny stammered

"I flew here, to find you and Martin," Jack explained gently

"What's happening to me?" Danny exclaimed with tears streaming down his face. "I d-don't u-understand. What's happening to me?"

Jack let Danny rest his head against his shoulder. He put a protective arm around his shoulders. "You are sick, but I am taking you to hospital and you are going to be just fine," he reassured.

Danny closed his eyes and relaxed slightly. He didn't understand what was happening – he barely knew what was real and what wasn't. But he did know Jack was here and he was real – not some hallucination and if Jack was here, then everything was going to be all right. He was safe and some how he knew Jack would take care of everything.

"Danny, where's Martin?" Jack asked gently, as he squeezed his hand supportively.

"M-Martin," Danny exclaimed as he tired to force his fevered brain into gear. He felt himself panic, he couldn't think of an answer for Jack's question – he knew he should know it.

"Its okay Danny, just take it easy," Jack reassured the panicked Danny Taylor. "Just take it easy Danny-boy. Do you know where Martin is?"

"I-I, I-I," Danny stammered in a panicked tome. He just couldn't think of an answer for Jack's simple question.

"What's this?" Jack asked gently as he pulled the GPS unit out of Danny's pocket and showed it to him.

"U-mm, u-mm," Danny stammered in the same panicked lost tone. "I-I don't, I-I don't know Jack, I don't know," he finished as sobs raked his body.

"Shh, its okay Danny its okay. Is this where Martin is?" Jack asked in a gentle soothing tone as he pointed to the GPS unit. He hated to push Danny when he was in state – but he had no choice, he had to fine out where Martin was.

"U-mm," Danny stammered as he closed his eyes. He fought the continuous nightmarish images of his father killing Raffi and his mother. He had to try and think of where Martin was. All he could think of was Martin falling off the ledge. He managed to force himself to focus on the GPS – was that were Martin was, he asked himself. He closed his eyes as another flashback across his vision. He remembered Martin handing him the GPS and telling him that he had programmed it with his location.

"Yes. Martin is here, he's got a broken leg and I've got to help him," Danny replied frantically. He tried to stand up but found a set of hands stopping him.

"Good, Danny," Jack said as he took the GPS from Danny and handed it to James. "Its okay they will get Martin."

"No you don't understand. I've got to help Martin!" Danny said in the same panicked tone as he struggled against Jack.

"Danny its over, its over," Jack reassured as he pulled him into a safe embrace. "You're safe now, we're helping Martin. You can relax now." He felt himself smile slightly as he felt Danny relax again and rest his head against his shoulder.

Shifting again, Martin looked at his watch. He wondered if he should give Danny a few more minutes, after all the ridge could be farther that he thought. He hissed in pain as white hot pain flared through his leg. He should've never have let Danny walk to the ridge in his current condition. He knew the end was looming and Danny walking up to the ridge may save their lives – but the fact of the matter was that was unlikely. It sounded selfish but he should've never let Danny walk to the ridge because he didn't want to die alone. He closed his eyes, he could've sworn he heard a helicopter, but that was just wishful thinking. He was going to die out here and probably alone. He let a few tears escape; he knew his father would be disappointed. Whatever he had done and would do in his life would never he good enough for his parents. He sighed and shifted as he thought of how he was going to make it up to the ridge. He had wandered through life – hoping to find somewhere he belonged. Only to have it ripped from underneath him once he found it. He closed his eyes and leaned back on a rock - willing the pain to go. He knew he was screwed. He knew that both him and Danny would die and there was nothing he could do about it. He was so lost in a world of pain and dark thoughts that he didn't notice the two men.

"Martin Fitzgerald, we are here to help you," a voice called out.

Martin opened his eyes and squinted in disbelief at the two approaching figures. He shook his head, he was hallucinating now – he had to be.

"Martin, my name is David Cartwright and this is Chad Becker. We were sent by your boss, Jack Malone, to find you," David said as he knelt down next to Martin.

Martin frowned and blinked again. "Jack sent you?" he asked – still not believing they were real.

"Well he was the one that rented the chopper, but your friend – the other agent was the one that told us you were here," David explained as he showed the GPS unit to Martin hoping that he would make the connection.

"D-Danny told you?" Martin stammered as he tried to make sense of things. He moved but instantly regretted it as he cried out in pain.

"Yes he did," David replied

"I-Is he okay?"

"He's pretty sick, but he's going to get medical attention, he will be fine," David reassured. "So how about we get you out of here before your boss kills me."

Martin closed his eyes, he could've cried with relief. It was finally over. He and Danny were both alive. He knew his father would be disappointed, but right now he didn't care. He was alive, Danny was alive and they were going to live to annoy Jack for another day.

Jack sighed, he had finally persuaded a feverish, delusional Danny into the helicopter. He frowned with concern as he watched Danny draw his knees up to his chest – his big fearful eyes darted around the chopper. Slowly and carefully, he moved across the chopper towards Danny and placed his hand on his shoulder. "Danny, Danny," Jack said as he tried to get a response.

The metal box was airless, Danny felt as though the metal walls were closing in on him. He wanted his terrified mother's dying screams to stop; he wanted the images of his murdering father to stop. M-Martin was dead and it was all his fault. He dropped his head to his knees and draped his arms over his head. He felt sobs begin to rack his body. It was all his fault. Martin was dead and it was all his fault.

"Danny!" Jack tried again, his concern rising by the second. What demons were chasing Danny, he thought, as he slightly shook Danny. "Its okay, Danny. You're safe now."

"I promise I never wanted you to die," Danny mumbled. "I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry," Danny continued to mumble as he rocked back and fore. Tears streamed down his face as he thought all of the people that had died because of him. His flashed between his father yelling at him, to Jack yelling at him. They both were going to kill him; he just wanted it to end. He felt someone shaking him and backed against the wall. They were going to kill him – he just hoped it was going to be quick.

"Danny, Danny its okay, I promise you," Jack said as he cautiously wrapped a protective arm around Danny's trembling shoulders. "Its okay Danny-boy, I've got you."

The images seemed to disappear as he heard that name. No one apart from the people that cared about him called him Danny-boy. Maybe he was safe, but it didn't change the fact that he killed Martin. Martin was dead because if him. He looked up and slowly opened his eyes. "Jack," he tried in a small lost voice.

"That's right," Jack replied in a soothing voice as he pulled Danny into a safe embrace.

Danny pulled away – fearing Jack's reaction when he told him about Martin. "I'm so sorry Jack, I screwed up. It's all my fault. M-Martin," he stammered with tears streaming down his face. "M-Martin, I'm so sorry."

Jack frowned slightly as he tried to make sense of Danny's feared ramblings. Then it clicked – Danny's guilt and Martin's name. Danny thought Martin was dead. "Danny, Danny, Martin's alive. You're both going to be fine," Jack soothed.

"M-Martin, Martin's alive," Danny stammered.

"Yes he is," Jack reassured.

"Then where is he?" Danny explained and tried to get out of the helicopter. "How do know he's alive?"

"Because," Jack said as he pulled Danny down again. "Because when we gave that GPS to those people. They went down to find him, once they found him they radioed up to say that they had – they are on their way up now."

"So Martin's okay?" Danny questioned

"Apart from a broken leg and being a bit cold he seems fine. You did good Danny, you really did," Jack reassured.

"B-But the pilot, we have to bring his body back. We have to make sure that his family is looked after – he has two small kids," Danny rambled in a slightly panicked tone.

"We are doing that Danny, we are bring his body home. You need to calm down, you need to relax," Jack reassured as he put an arm around Danny's shoulders. "Everything is going to be all right."

Danny looked wildly around. He closed his eyes again – he could hear voices again, he hoped they were real not come figment of his imagination. "M-Martin," he stammered as he saw a stretcher appear thought the door.

"Hey Danny," Martin said and took Danny's hand into a brotherhood grip. "How are you?"

"I'm-I'm fine," Danny stammered as he stared at Martin in disbelief, he couldn't believe Martin was alive. If Martin was alive then maybe everything was going to be okay. "How about you?"

"I'll be fine," Martin replied with a smile. "Thanks man."

"Thanks for what?" Danny asked in a confused, lost tone.

"Thanks for saving my life," Martin replied. "If it hadn't been for you, I would be dead."

"I d-doubt it," Danny stammered and looked down feeling embarrassed and confused. What was Martin talking about? He left Martin to die like he did with his mother and Raffi.

"You did," Martin insisted.

"I-I," Danny stammered. He closed his eyes as he felt the affects of exhaustion and fever take hold. He turned into Jack's embrace and rested his head on Jack's shoulders. Maybe it was over, he thought. But he was just too tired to think about it now. All he wanted to do was sleep. He wanted to tell Martin, if hadn't been for him they would gotta off this goddamn mountain ranges ages ago. That he wouldn't have a broken leg. That Jack had rescued them. That the reason they were alive was because of Jack and not him. But he was just too tired.

Jack cradled Danny's exhausted, fever-ridden body in his arms and rubbed his back. "Its okay Danny, you did good, you did real good," he reassured. "It's over Danny-boy," he whispered. He looked over Danny's head to Martin and mouthed, "You okay?"

"Yeah," Martin whispered. He closed his eyes, so this was what Danny was talking about. Jack really did care about them.

"You sure?" Jack questioned not quite believing him.

"Yes," Martin said, hoping his voice sounded more convincing his time. "Yes, I'm good Jack." He added a smile for good measure.

Jack frowned, he didn't believe Martin, but he would deal with that later. Once he knew the boys were going to be okay physically he would deal with the emotional fallout. He felt Danny become restless again as the helicopter landed and rubbed his arm. "Its okay Danny we are just landing that's all, you're safe now. Its over."

Jack continued to reassure Danny as the doctors loaded him on to a gurney, he watched Martin disappear into the hospital. He didn't want to leave either of his agents but Danny was the one that needed reassuring. He sighed and jumped out of the helicopter and quickly jogged to catch up with Danny's gurney. He took Danny's hand and squeezed it. "It's going to be all right, Danny. Both of you are going to be all right," Jack said with a reassuring smile.

Danny swallowed and nodded. He closed his eyes tightly as he was wheeled into the hospital. The harsh white lights painfully penetrated his skull. He moaned and tightened his grip on Jack's hand. In an instant, he felt a comforting hand stroking his hair and voice saying comforting words. It was Jack – he would make sure that everything was okay. He allowed himself to relax; he was safe. It was over – he could relax now.

Jack hovered, not knowing what do as the doctors started to treat Danny. He knew it was out of his hands now, but he couldn't bring himself to leave. He didn't want Danny to feel alone and scared – with his current condition that was highly likely. But he needed to know how Martin was. He sighed and slowly walked up – careful to avoid the doctors. He took Danny's hand and squeezed it. "Danny."

"Jack," Danny tried in a small, lost voice.

"That's right kiddo," Jack said soothingly as he rested his hand on Danny's head. "Are you okay?"

Danny nodded and tried to bite back the tears that were welling up. He guessed his emotions were all over the place because he was sick. He so desperately wanted to put on a strong, brave face for Jack – but he couldn't.

"I'm going to check on Martin? But I will be right back, okay Danny," Jack said gently.

Danny nodded, not knowing what to say. He produced a small smile for Jack.

Jack smiled and rubbed Danny's arm. "I'll be right back, I promise Danny. I will be right back," he reassured. He reluctantly turned – leaving Danny to find Martin. He stepped next door and quickly found Martin. Unlike Danny, Martin appeared calm and relaxed but that could have something to do with that he wasn't running a 105 degree fever. "Hey there Martin, how are you doing?" Jack asked as he squeezed Martin's shoulder.

"I'm okay, glad to be off that mountain," Martin replied. "How's Danny?"

"He's pretty sick, but he's Danny, so he's going to be just fine," Jack replied with a smile. "Now are you sure you're all right? Do you want me to phone anyone else apart from your father?"

"No, no its okay. Thanks," Martin replied quickly as he clenched his jaw and bit back the tears that threatened. "I doubt my father would care anyway."

Jack smiled sadly at Martin. "You did good, Martin. I'm really proud of both of you," he said as he gave Martin's shoulder another squeeze. But he felt his blood boil slightly as he thought of the 'great Deputy Director'. How could he treat his son with such disregard?

"You should check on Danny, I'm fine," Martin said as he looked away. He didn't understand why Jack was so concerned about him – he was only an agent to him, he was replaceable. He looked away and closed his eyes tightly, biting back the tears that threaten.

"I am going to check on Danny, but I wanted to make sure you were all right as well," Jack explained.

"I'm fine," Martin replied quickly. "They are pretty sure that I won't need surgery, so that's good. In a couple of minutes they are going to take me up to x-ray," he continued in a monotone voice. "I'll be fine Jack, I think you should check on Danny – he's worse off that me."

"I know he is, but I need… I want to check that you're okay as well," Jack said, concern evident in his voice.

Martin looked away again, unable to look Jack in the eye. He didn't deserve Jack's concern or pity – Danny did though. The reason they were alive was because Danny pushed himself past the breaking point to get them to safety. He produced a small smile. "Really Jack, I'm fine. Just… everything is catching up with me, that's all."

"Okay," Jack said slowly not believing a word Martin said. "I'm to check on Danny again, but if you want anything, anything at all, get someone to get me – understand?"

Martin nodded and added, "will do Jack." He added a smile for good measure.

Jack sighed and squeezed Martin's hand before he left. Right now there was nothing he could do and besides Martin was right, Danny needed him more. Danny needed to know he was safe and he doubted the doctors could do that. Because of his past, Danny took a long time to trust people and that was going to be made worse by the fact he was running a very high fever. He sighed again and wandered next door, to be met with the scene of Danny panicking. He rushed towards him, pushing past people. He grabbed one of Danny's flailing hands and squeezed it tightly. "Danny, Danny-boy its okay, you're okay," he said as he rested his hand on Danny's cheek.

He struggled again, what was happening? Why were people stabbing needles into him? Jack had said he was safe – then why was this happening? Or maybe Jack had never been there, maybe Jack had been some hallucination. What was real? Was he eleven years old again, and he was being treated after the car crash that claimed his parents lives? He had to get the needle out of his hand; he had to get out of here.

"Danny, Danny-boy," Jack said again as he grabbed Danny's other flailing arm – preventing from yanking the IV out of his hand. "Danny-boy its Jack. You're safe now, I won't let anything happen to you but you have to calm down."

"Jack," Danny tried in a panicked, small, lost tone.

"Yeah that's right kid," Jack said. He felt his heart break as Danny stared at him with unfocused, fearful eyes. "You're okay Danny, you're in hospital, but you have to calm down – understand?"

Danny nodded and blinked back tears. He sat up despite the doctors and Jack's protests. He just wanted the images to stop – maybe Jack would help. Maybe Jack would understand.

"Its okay Danny, its okay," Jack said as he pulled Danny into a safe embrace. "Danny I'm so proud of you. I am so proud of you. You did good out there, you did real good, but you just need to relax now."

Danny nodded and relaxed into the embrace, he was too tired and confused to talk about the hallucinations that he didn't even know were hallucinations or not. But Jack was here and if Jack was here then he would make sure that everything was alright – that must he was sure of.

Jack felt Danny relax again and helped him lie down. He squeezed his hand again and gave a warm reassuring smile. He needed to know what demons where chasing Danny – but that had to wait, as they were taking Danny for more tests. "You okay now," he asked.

"Yeah," Danny whispered, feeling glad for Jack's presence.

"Good, now Danny they are going to take you for more tests but you are going to be fine. They just need to confirm some things, that's all," Jack reassured. He looked in the direction of the doctors and nodded.

"Yeah, I-I'm fine," Danny stammered but added a smile for good measure as they started to wheel him out of the treatment room. He felt his eyes begin to close and gave into the battle.

Jack gave Danny's hand one final squeeze before they took him up to x-ray. He was glad that Danny had finally fallen asleep, the poor kid was suffering from exhaustion as well as pneumonia. But it was Danny and now he was in the right hands, he would back to his normal self before he knew it. He was so wrapped up his thoughts that he didn't realise Andrew was there until he walked into him.

"Are your men going to be okay?" Andrew asked

"U-mm, yeah they going to be fine – they're tough and stubborn," Jack managed to blurted out, he added a smile for good measure.

"Well I knew that much already," Andrew replied. "Are you okay?"

"Me!" Jack exclaimed. "Yeah I'm fine, I wasn't the one stuck on that mountain range for a week."

"You sure?" Andrew questioned not quite believing him.

"Yeah, I'm fine thanks now. Now I know my agents are going to be okay, I'm just fine," Jack replied. He rested his head against the wall and blinked a couple of times before replying. "U-mm how much do I owe you?"

"Nothing," Andrew replied with a smile.

"What?" Jack exclaimed. "Nothing?"

"Yes," Andrew replied.

"Why?" Jack exclaimed

"Because, the search for your guys should have never been called off and I was glad to help," Andrew explained

"Oh," Jack replied, his voice full of emotion. "Thank you; I really don't know how to thank you."

"There is no need, the fact that your guys are alive is good enough for me," Andrew said. "Look I have to head back, I think my parking ticket is about to run out and then they will tow my chopper," he added with a smirk.

Jack chuckled. "I guess so. Really thank you Andrew, I really mean that and so do the rest of my team, you never know you may get a personal thanks from the Deputy Director of the FBI," he said sarcastically.

"You never know. Goodbye Jack it was nice meeting you," Andrew said as he turned and headed towards the roof.

"You too," Jack said as he watched the man that saved Danny and Martin disappear into the elevator.

He pulled out his cell phone and stared at it for a while. He knew he had to contact the team and Victor Fitzgerald. The team would be easy, but the 'lovely' Deputy Director on the over hand was a whole new ball game. He sighed, he would start with the easier phone call first. He punched the speed dial and waited a couple of seconds, before the phone was answered.

"Agent Johnson."

"Viv, its me."

"Jack," Viv exclaimed, causing Sam to look up from her paperwork and hurry over. "Where are you, how are you?"

"I'm at St. Anthony hospital in Denver and I'm great," Jack replied with a smile as he leant against the wall.

"H-Have, have you u-mm," Viv stammered

"Yes I have the boys," Jack said with a huge grin on his face. "And they are going to be just fine."

Viv sighed loudly in relief. "How are they?" she questioned.

"Martin has a broken leg and the doctors are pretty sure that Danny has a bad case of pneumonia, but they are running more tests just to make sure," Jack explained.

Viv couldn't help but smile. She knew it was bad but not half as bad as what they were dealing with before. "Jack, make sure they take care of the boys and make sure you take care of yourself as well."

"Will do"

Sam gestured to the phone. "Hang on Jack, Sam wants to talk to you," Viv said as she handed to the phone over to Jack.

"Jack how are they?" Sam asked

"Sam this is the boys we are talking about, they are going to be just fine."

"Okay," Sam sighed. "Look Jack u-mm, can you tell Danny that the Die Hard trilogy will be waiting for him when he gets home and that goes for Martin as well."

"Will do, Sam I've gotta go," Jack said.

"See you soon Jack, bye."

Jack hung up and stared at the device as he tried to summon the courage to contact Victor Fitzgerald. He wondered if the man would give a shit that Martin was alive. Sighing, he guessed that he would just have to find out. He punched in a couple of numbers and waited. The call went straight to voice mail, where he left an irate message. He sighed again and punched in another number and waited. This time he got through to Victor Fitzgerald's disinterested secretary, where he left another irate message. He couldn't believe Victor Fitzgerald, he had a great son, yet he treated him like dirt.

Closing his phone, Jack leaned against the wall, letting himself slide down it. It was over. It was finally over. Both of his agents were going to be okay.


	9. Chapter 9

A huge thanks to my wonderful beta anmodo for betaing this fic. Thanks to everyone that has reviewed I am glad you have enjoyed 'the ride'.

**Chapter 9**

Leaning against the wall, Jack felt the events of the last week catch up to him. He sighed and rubbed a hand over his weary face. He couldn't believe a week had past since this nightmare had begun. Was it really over a week ago when he'd sent Danny and Martin half away cross the country to 'duke' it out? He thought it would make them rely on each other, but he never intended it to be like this. He thought it would force them to work together, that when they got back they could go through a day without shooting looks as though they were about to kill each other. But they had survived in a situation Jack knew that he probably wouldn't. He smiled despite the situation, although it happened in a nightmarish way, it had still happened – the boys were now working as a team. Whether it would continue or not, he didn't know. But they were alive because they had worked as a team. What would the '_great Deputy Director Fitzgerald' _think of Danny Taylor now, he silently wondered to himself? If that man had one bad word to say about either of his agents, he would just rub in the fact that he was only the_ Deputy _Director of the FBI. He knew that was a sore point for Victor. He knew that in Victor's dream world he would be Director of the FBI, or possibly the National Security Council Advisor and Martin would be a Senator who was making huge headway for the Republican ticket. He shook his head at the thought. He could see Martin as a politician; he would win huge support from the female population – good looking, smart and a former FBI agent. But he also that Martin would run for the Democrat party, just to spite his father.

The annoying shrill pulled him out of his thoughts. "Malone," he said in a gruff voice.

"Agent Malone, I do not approve of that tone of yours when you answer your phone," Victor Fitzgerald said in a suitably arrogant tone.

Jack ignored Victor's statement and got straight to the point. "When are you coming out to see Martin?" he asked.

"Well I have some business to attend to here and my wife has a charity function so probably with in the next day or two," Victor droned.

"What!" Jack exclaimed. "Your son has been through hell; at the very least you should drop everything and get the hell over here!"

"Agent Malone, do not take that tone with me or I will have your badge," Victor almost screamed down the phone.

Jack sighed angrily. "You know what? If you're going take that altitude, it might be better if you don't come at all. Martin doesn't need it; he needs support," Jack growled. "So if you can't come right away and be civil, don't come at all."

"You've known my son all of two months, and you think you know him better than I do?" Victor yelled. "I was there for his birth – I think I know what my son wants."

"That you may have been – but how much have you been here for him after that?" Jack growled.

"What?" Victor exclaimed.

"I'm at St. Anthony's hospital in Denver, I hope to see you there," Jack growled and abruptly ended the call. He raked a wearily hand through his dishevelled hair. He and Victor Fitzgerald had always been at odds with each other. But now even the thought of the Deputy Director made his blood boil. If it was one his kids, he would drop everything to be there for them – like he did for Danny and Martin. In his opinion, nothing in the world was more important to him than his girls. He would do anything for them, and the very thought of them hurt or in danger made his stomach turn.

"Are you here for agents Taylor and Fitzgerald?"

"U-mm, yes," Jack said as he shook his head –trying to pull himself out of his thoughts and stood up. "H-How are they?"

"They are both fit, young and healthy so they will both make a full recovery," the doctor started. "Agent Fitzgerald sustained a** fracture to the left fibula. It was a simple fracture so we just put it in a cast."**

**"What about Agent Taylor, what about Danny?" Jack demanded. "How is he? Can I see him?"**

**The doctor raised his hands. "Agent Malone, if you would let me finish. Agent Taylor has a bad case of pneumonia and three cracked ribs, but he's going to be fine. Both of your agents are young, fit and strong. So they are going to be fine, but in Agent Taylor's case I would prefer it if-"**

**"Look doc I respect your opinion but you don't know Danny," Jack said cutting the doctor off. "It takes him a long time to trust someone, and so he needs someone with him whom he trusts."**

**"Actually if you had let me finish, I was going to say I would prefer it if you sat with him. He's got a high fever and its making him delusional. As you said he trusts you, so it would better when he wakes up you were there," the doctor explained.**

**"Good," Jack said nodding. "Can I see Martin quickly?" **

**"Of course," the doctor replied.**

**Jack nodded and followed the doctor down the mass of corridors. He was desperate to see his agents – only then would he believe this nightmare was finally over. He was shown into a small, stark white room where Martin was. He thanked the doctor before turning his attention to Martin. "Hey, how are you?" he asked as he walked across the room to one of his formally missing agents.**

**"Better," Martin replied with a small smile.**

**"Good, you look better," Jack said as he gave Martin's shoulder a squeeze. **

**"How's Danny?"**

**"Pneumonia and a couple of cracked ribs, but apart from that, he's going to be fine," Jack reassured.**

**"Good, that's great Jack," Martin said as he tried to sound enthusiastic. It wasn't that he wasn't happy that Danny was going to be okay, he was more than happy. It was just then that he realised how alone in the world he was. Danny had no family, but he had the team. He may have a family but that rarely mattered – it wasn't as though his parents would turn up. He thought about asking Jack to phone his aunt Bonnie, but dismissed that thought – Jack had already done enough.**

**Jack frowned with concern as he stared down at Martin. He was worried about his latest member of the team. He always seemed so lost – just like Danny had been when he had first joined the team. Although Martin and Danny had totally different childhoods, he knew they shared one thing in common – neglect, he was sure of it. He cleared his throat to pull Martin out of his thoughts. "I phoned your father."**

**"Don't worry about it; I know he is busy. He will only come if he's on business or my Mom wants to go to some fundraiser," Martin said bitterly.**

**"He will come, Martin, he will come," Jack said with a knowing smile.**

**Martin looked down unable to hold Jack's compassionate glaze. "I know what you are trying to do, and I thank you but I don't want you to jeopardize your career because over this," he mumbled.**

**Jack squeezed Martin's shoulder again and sat on the bed – looking him in the eye. "You are part of my team. We look out of for each other," he said with a smile hoping Martin would draw some comfort from his words. "Oh and Martin – No one messes with my team."**

**Martin produced a smile hoping Jack would believe it – Jack didn't need to worry about him, he needed to worry about Danny. "Thanks Jack, really thank you for everything you have done for me."**

**"No problem. As I said, you are part of my team," Jack said in a slightly stern tone, hoping his message would get thought to Martin.**

**"You should check on Danny, he probably needs the reassurance right now. More than me, anyway," Martin mumbled as he looked down again – not knowing how to cope with Jack's concern.**

**Jack frowned again, he knew what Martin was saying was right, but he really didn't want to leave Martin in this state. "Okay, but if you need anything, anything at all, just get someone to get me - understand?"**

**Martin slowly nodded. "I understand, thanks Jack," he said and added a smile for good measure.**

**Jack nodded and squeezed Martin's shoulder before heading out towards Danny's room. He didn't understand why they couldn't put his agents in the same room – it wasn't as though Danny was contagious. And it would make things so much easier for him. He took a breath as he reached Danny's room. As he stepped in he smiled, as he saw the sleeping form of Danny Taylor. He collapsed into the chair next to Danny's bed and smiled. It was over – this nightmare was finally over.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

**Several hours later**

**Danny Taylor moaned as he felt himself returning to the world of the living. His world felt foggy, but not the fever-ridden fog that he had staggered through earlier but a strangely drugged fog. He didn't feel as bad as before, nor did feel the bitter icy winds of the mountain rip around him. Slowly opening his eyes, he looked around at the stark white walls. Hospital, he thought – but how? He turned his head to see his boss snoring in the chair next to him – then he remembered. Jack had come in a chopper. Jack had saved him and Martin. He stared at the IV in his hand for a while and wondered how close he had come, how close they had come to returning in a wooden box? He knew personally that he wouldn't have survived out there for more than a day, and he doubted Martin would last much more than that.**

**"So you've returned to the world of the living," Jack said with a smile as he noticed Danny was now awake.**

**"Yeah," he said in a hoarse voice. He found himself having a coughing fit and clutched his chest. **

**"Easy Danny, just breathe okay?" Jack reassured as he poured a glass of water and handed it to Danny. He noticed Danny's shaking hands and held the glass as Danny drank from it. "That's good Danny, that's good just relax okay?"**

**Danny sunk back on the pillows – exhausted as he tried to catch his breath. "How's Martin?" he asked breathlessly.**

**"Martin's fine," Jack replied as he squeezed Danny's shoulder. He knew he should ask Danny about the hallucinations, but the poor kid was exhausted – his questions would have to wait. "You should probably go back to sleep."**

**Danny nodded as he felt his eyelids begin to grow heavy again. "Okay," he mumbled as he gave into the battle.**

**Sighing, Jack leaned back on his chair. It was over, it was finally over. He frowned as he watched Danny mumble something in his sleep. He rested a hand on Danny's forehead. "Shah, just relax Danny-boy, you're safe now," he reassured. He smiled slightly as he watched Danny relax again.**

**Jack closed his momentarily, but quickly opened them when he heard the unmistakeably arrogant voice out in the hall. Rubbing his eyes, Jack yawned. He looked to one side to see Danny still sleeping peacefully and smiled. He stood up and squeezed Danny's shoulder. "I'll be right back Danny. I've just got to deal with something."**

**Jack walked into the corridor and took a breath as he prepared himself to face Victor Fitzgerald. He stood and waited as he listened to part of the conversation between the two people. He needed to know what he was dealing with.**

**"Darling, we have to get to Senator Allard's fundraiser," Sarah Fitzgerald droned on.**

**"Dear, this will only take a couple of minutes then we'll go to the fundraiser just like we planned and finish off with a good meal," Victor said with a smile. **

**"Victor," he said softly as he could as he tried to catch the other man's attention. But he felt his blood boil – these people didn't deserve their son. Sure they hadn't physically abused him, but the way they treated Martin was almost as bad.**

**"Agent Malone," Victor called out in an arrogant tone. The kind of tone that clearly stated you are below me, you are privileged that you are even in the same room as me.**

**"I am glad you are here. Martin is in room 245," Jack said in cold tone that matched Victor's.**

**"Oh, thank you for the information," Victor said as he held his head in the air and started to walk away from Jack.**

**"Look, Martin doesn't need a fly-by visit. He has been through hell, he needs support," Jack growled as he glared at Victor.**

**Victor met Jack's cold stared with unblinking eyes. "Don't talk to me about my son!" Victor nearly yelled. He turned and continued to stride in the direction of Martin's room – his wife following him.**

**Jack sighed and walked back into Danny's room – where he was relieved to find his agent still sleeping peacefully. He collapsed into the chair and leaned his head back – losing himself in his thoughts. He would check on Martin later, hoping he was showing no ill affects from his parent's visits. But right now there was nothing he could do apart from rest.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Martin buried his head into his pillow. He didn't want anyone to see him cry – Fitzgerald's don't cry. His parents had just left but he wished they had never had come. They always made him feel useless. It was as though he had crashed the plane just to piss them off or embarrass them. But maybe it was his fault; if it hadn't been for him, Danny wouldn't have ended up in the state he was in. He inhaled sharply and flinched as he felt a hand on his shoulder – was his father back? His father would be so disappointed if he found him crying.**

**"Martin," Jack said softly as he touched Martin's tense shoulder.**

**"Jack!" Martin exclaimed in a slightly panicked tone.**

**"You okay?" Jack asked gently noting Martin's tear stained face.**

**"I'm fine," Martin said quickly – maybe a little too quickly. He looked away – he didn't deserve Jack's concern or pity.**

**"Its okay Martin, it's over. Danny's going to be alright as well," Jack reassured as he squeezed Martin's shoulder again.**

**Martin nodded and continued to look down as he felt tears begin to stream down his face again. Why was this happening? Why couldn't he keep it together? He had kept it together in front of his parents, why couldn't he keep it together in front of Jack – his boss?**

**Putting a supportive hand on Martin's shoulder, he coaxed him into giving in to his emotions. Hadn't his parents done this? How many people had actually given a damn about Martin? "It's okay, Martin, it's okay. Just let it all out, everything is going to be alright," he reassured.**

**"I'm so sorry Jack, I'm so sorry," Martin said as he cried quietly.**

**"What are you sorry for?" Jack said as he kneaded Martin's neck. "You did good, Martin, you really did. I am so proud of both of you."**

**"Y-You are?" Martin managed to stammer. He looked up and stared at Jack in shock. "My parents weren't – they were disappointed," he finished and looked down.**

**"They actually said that?" Jack exclaimed in shock.**

**"N-No, but I know they were thinking it," Martin said bitterly.**

**"I am sure they weren't thinking that. And even if they were, we are proud of you. Martin the whole team is proud of you. I know Danny is. You kept him alive out there," Jack stated.**

**"Thanks," Martin mumbled as he composed himself. It was so nice to have people in his life that actually gave a shit about him. He looked up and gave a Jack a small smile.**

**Jack collapsed into the chair next to Martin's bed as Martin found a smile. "Oh and Martin you think I haven't noticed."**

**"What?" Martin exclaimed**

**"That the only people that had been in and out of yours and Danny's room have been female," Jack said with a smirk.**

**Martin returned the smirk. "Damn Danny's taking some of those pretty ladies from me?" he joked. "I better work fast. I won't have a chance when finally wakes up and turns on the charm.**

**"The amount of young, giggling women with ultra short skirts that have checked on Danny – well I have lost count," Jack yawned. He rolled his eyes as another young, pretty nurse can to check on Martin. With the amount of staff in this hospital, he smirked again at the thought. He just found it amusing that all the people that checked on Danny and Martin were female. As the nursed walked out of the room, Jack added. "Danny has got them to bring him food."**

**"And you think I haven't?" Martin replied with a smirk. "I have just order a double cheeseburger with bacon and extra fries."**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

**Three days later**

**Danny sat on the bed, eyeing the bag with disgust. Finally after what felt like a lifetime, he was finally being allowed to go home. It wasn't that he hated in the hospital. The nurses and doctors had been great, but he just wanted to go home. He blinked and shook his head as he stared at the bag again. Jack had brought him some clothes for his trip home. He took a breath and pulled the clothes out of the bag, and turned his nose up in disgust.**

**"What did you get me?" Danny exclaimed as he stared at the neon orange fleece. At the least the rest of the clothing wasn't as bad – just jeans, a white t-shirt and sneakers. "The fleece is bad enough but did you really have to buy them from Wal-Mart?"**

**Jack smirked and bit back the laugh that threatened to escape his lips. "I know your Agent Casanova, but my budget can't account for Armani so you are just going to have to cope with Wal-Mart," he said as tears screamed down his face as continued force himself not to laugh.**

**"Don't laugh; this is serious. I cannot be seen in that!" Danny exclaimed.**

**"Well by all means, go to the airport in the hospital grown," Jack laughed**

**Danny glared at Jack and stormed off to the bathroom – holding the Wal-Mart with the tips of his fingers. He emerged a few minutes later glaring at Jack and neon orange fleece. "You just got this," he said indicating to the fleece, "to torture me."**

**"No Danny, I would never do that," Jack smirked. "I just thought I wouldn't lose you in the airport with it." He noticed Danny's sudden tense at the mention of the airport. "It will be fine, okay? The important thing is that you stay warm," he reassured.**

**"How do you know that?"**

**"I don't, but you more likely to win the lottery than be in two plane crashes in as many as weeks," Jack reassured. "And anyway, if the plane even considers crashing, I will deal with it," he joked.**

**Danny found a small, nervous smile. "What about Fitzy?"**

**"Martin is going back to DC to recover," Jack said slightly bitterly. He knew it was the wrong decision. He knew he should have almost forced Martin to come back to New York with Danny and himself. In DC, Martin may recover physically, but emotionally – well that's why Martin should be flying to New York with them.**

**"Oh," Danny said quietly. After the last week on the mountain with Martin, he had bonded with him. And in his head, this nightmare wasn't over until both of them were back in New York – annoying Jack.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Denver International Airport**

**Martin closed his eyes as he felt beads of sweat down his back. He looked around the huge airport for any signs of gate 56, but all he could see was endless fast-food joints. His father had pressured him into going to DC with him, but he had changed his mind. He had booked a flight to New York – he just hoped it was the same one as Danny and Jack. He readjusted the bag on his shoulder before he hobbled through the airport.**

**At the far end of the airport, he spied two figures and smirked. He saw Jack in his normal street clothes but what made him smirk, was Danny. He couldn't believe Danny was wearing neon orange fleece. He guessed that Jack had bought it as a joke, considering Danny was usually dressed in the most stylish clothes he could afford. As he grinned, he hobbled towards them.**

**"Danny, are you sure you are okay?" Jack asked, concerned laced into his voice, as Danny had just had another coughing fit. **

**"I'm fine," Danny said breathlessly.**

**"Okay," Jack said not quite believing him. "Why don't you get some rest, our flight doesn't leave for another half hour."**

**"Jack!" Danny whined. "I'm really okay. Well I would be better if I didn't have this Wal-Mart neon orange fleece."**

**"At least you don't have to wear a suit back," a voice said.**

**"Martin," Danny and Jack exclaimed together as they looked up.**

**"Why didn't you tell me you were coming," Jack exclaimed. "Sit down."**

**"Jack, I'm fine," Martin started but he was soon cut off by Jack.**

**"So you are catching the same flight as us? Are you okay? Do you need anything?" Jack said as he began to fire off questions.**

**"U-mm yes, yes and no," Martin replied with a smile. **

**Jack frowned as he looked Martin up and down. "I am going to get some food for both of you. Stay here, don't move and don't chat up any flight attendants," he growled as he stoked off.**

**"Welcome to the world of the scary, overprotective, mother-hen Jack Malone," Danny said as soon as Jack was out of ear shot.**

**"I guessed that much. How are you, man? You look a little better than when I last saw you," Martin said with smirk.**

**"I'd say the same about you, but I can't," Danny joked. "Seriously man, are you sure you are okay?"**

**"I'm good man," Martin said as he leaned back.**

**"Excuse me."**

**Danny and Martin both looked up to see a pretty blonde flight attendant standing in front of them. "Hello. What can I do for you?" Danny asked with his most charming smile.**

**The flight attendant giggled slightly as looked at the two men. "Are you two flying on the 1134 United to New York?"**

**"Yes, yes we are," Danny said as he sat up. "I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself I am Special Agent Danny Taylor and this is Special Agent Martin Fitzgerald." Danny looked across at Martin to see he was smiling sheepishly.**

**"Oh you're FBI. Were you hurt on the job?" the flight attendant asked.**

**"Yes," Martin replied with his best puppy dog eyes. "It was a plane crash, after we had been on a case."**

**"We were trapped up on the Rockies for a week," Danny added with big brown eyes staring at the flight attendant.**

**"Oh that's terrible. I'll see if I can get you an upgrade," the flight attendant said sympathetically as she walked towards the gate.**

**Danny and Martin looked at each and grinned. "You know what? Jack is going to be so mad if we get upgraded and he doesn't," Martin said with a smirk.**

**Danny smirked but his expression soon turned serious. "You know, I don't think I ever thanked you for saving my life," he said in a small voice.**

**"No need, because it was you that actually saved my life. Remember?" Martin said with a reassuring smile.**

**"Well if that's the case then you can tell Jack that we are flying first while he's flying coach," Danny said with a smirk. He looked at Martin's nervous expression. "Relax man, we are a team, we are partners--after the shit we have been through together after the last week. You're not alone anymore – you know that, don't you?"**

**"Yeah," Martin said slowly.**

**"You have the team now," Danny said. He watched Martin smile before adding. "But as you are the rookie, you still have to be the one to tell Jack about the upgrade."**

**"What upgrade?" the gruff voice asked as he approached his two agents.**

**Fin.**


End file.
